Japan Here We Go
by moonwolf09
Summary: Ren and Yamato are in for a supprise when two new transfer students mix things up in their class. rated M for later chapters just to be safe. OC's and lots of randomness
1. Chapter 1

Ok. this is my first Fanfic. so please don't diss my writting. i would love input and the such but i wont take people who will just nit-pick my writing.

Disclaimer: i do not own Gokusen or any other drama/anime/manga that may show up in my writing thank you.

Japan Here We Go

"Ah! We're finally here!" I said as I turned stretching to Savana, as we got off the plane after spending the last twelve hours sitting in the same seat. Savana is a really good friend of my, we met three years ago. It was a random meeting of fate that led me to the group that I am now a part of. Unfortunately the group is split at this time, with two of us here in Japan and the rest still in Washington State. Savana happened to be the second smallest in the group, with reddish- blond shoulder-blade length hair that was hanging down in her face.

Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maureen; I am a seventeen year old high school student who has just recently transferred school. With my friend Savana (aka, vana or Kiraya) we have traveled to Japan to study abroad for our senior year of high school. We left our friends back in America where they will continue school; Amanda (aka Aura) is the smallest of the group, with mousey brown hair and a cute personality that goes with her hair, and Ryan (aka Ryry) is the middle height in the group with the shortest hair that is styled with curls in the back and straight hair in the front, and finally we have Kristina (aka Taco or Tina) the unofficial leader of our group, she is the same height as me with long blond hair that is normally pulled into a ponytail.

And so here we are standing in the terminal of the Tokyo International Airport waiting for our luggage, after we spent the last _hour_ searching for the damn baggage claim area. Who knew that an airport could be so large?

Anyway, we eventually found all the luggage we brought and headed outside to see if we could grab a taxi to our new homes that we are going to be spending the next year living at. You see the only way that we could travel abroad for our senior year was to go through a foreign exchange program, so we ended up placed in two different homes but we figured that we could at least split a taxi. I mean we are going to the same school so we should be living close together, right?

Turning to Kiraya I cocked my head to the side as I asked, "Do you remember what day we were supposed to go to the school for our first day?"

"Um… I think it was tomorrow, but let me check." Kiraya responded as she dug through her backpack. Pulling out a sheet of paper that had the schedule of our classes, address of the school, and the day that we were to attend for our first day of school. "Oh! Crap, we're supposed to be at the school in," she said pausing mid sentence to check her watch for the time. "half-an-hour from now."

"Shit!" letting out a large sigh I look up at the sky contemplating our luck at scheduling the trip so that it left no time for jet-lag. "Well I guess we'll just have to go to the school straight from here and meet up with our host families later."

With a nod from Kiraya, we load into the taxi that pulled up in front of us as we were checking our things. We each had a backpack; well I had a messenger bag while Kiraya had the regular backpack, as well as one suit case each. Once everything was stored away in the trunk of the taxi Kiraya gave the taxi cab driver the address for the school that we were going to be enrolled at.

The school was Momo's All Girls Academy. It's this average school that sounded like it would be fun to attend, at least that's what we thought when we applied to the school online. It was interesting how the schools in Japan had the students test into the schools that they wanted to go to, instead of the way that we are used to. The American way, which is that there are a certain number of schools in the area, and which school you attended depended on what area code you, lived in.

The cab ride wasn't that long, but then again we were both trying not to fall asleep in the back seat. It was difficult because we were exhausted from being awake for almost a twenty-four hour period. The time difference wasn't helping much either. So when we pulled up to the school we were about ten minutes late to our appointment with the Head teacher of the school.

"Crap, we're late." I said looking at my watch. "Vana how much is the cab fair?" I asked as I came around the back to help unload our stuff.

"Um… I don't know let me ask." She said after she moved her stuff over to the sidewalk and shouldered her purse along with her backpack. "Sumimasen, _how much do I owe you?"_ she asked in uneven Japanese. (A/N italics in speaking will be Japanese for now but will change later.)

"_Oh, it's1490 yen."_ The cab driver said without looking up.

"_Eh. 1490 yen!? _So much!" Vana said in disbelief when she found out the cost.

"How much is it Vana?" I asked coming around to find out what she was freaking out about.

"1490 yen."

"We'll just split it. Between the two of us. No big deal." I said pulling out the cash that was needed to pay for the fair. "Hi dozo." I said as I handed the money to the cabbie. Vana pulled out her cash and handed off her share, then we headed inside the school grounds to find out what class we were going to be placed in.

We wandered inside the large main building, looking for the main teacher office. "If I was the teacher office where would I be?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Hey maybe it's upstairs." Vana suggested after reading some of the signs that were hanging around in the hallway.

"No. it's got to be on the first floor. Let's just take a look around and see if we can find it. If not we could always go up to the next floor."

"True." Vana said in agreement with me. So we spent the next five minutes wandering around the first floor before we came across the teacher office. "_Excuse me. Is this the teachers office?"_ Vana asked in Japanese to get the teachers attention as we entered the room.

"_Yes it is. What can I do for you?"_ one of the teachers said without looking up from what they were doing. The teacher was a man with glasses and short hair, with an average build for the Asian man.

"_Yes. We are the transfer students from America."_ Vana replied while Maureen stood off to the side yawning and trying not to look completely bored.

"_Ah yes, we have been waiting for you to arrive. If you will just wait one minute we will get you introduced to your homeroom teacher and have you on your way." _The man said as he started to stand and address the two girls that where standing in front of his desk. When he looked up he was surprised to find not two girls in uniforms but two teenagers in baggy street clothing that looked nothing like what a "proper" young lady should be wearing. The teen that had addressed him was the shorter of the two with reddish-blond hair with what appeared to be sky blue streaks. It was difficult to tell due to the teen having a hood covering most of their head. The first teen was also wearing what appeared to be jeans that had holes in them and a pair of sneakers that looked like they had seen better days.

The second teen was standing just behind the first and appeared to be bored to tears, if the water around the eye's was anything to go by. This teen was wearing a red ball-cap over brown hair with blond and orange streaks in it. The cut was shorter than the first teen's and it hung in its owners face. This teen hand on similar jeans with holes in them but instead of sneakers this teen had on black combat boots that were laced up over the bottom of the jeans. To go along with the jeans and boots the teen hand on a black sweat-shirt that was partially unzipped, revealing the layered tank top and long sleeve shirt combination that was underneath. The tank top was a deep red that went with the ball-cap that the teen was wearing, while the long sleeve shirt was a plain black shirt with some silver highlights on the shoulder.

"_Are you _Savana _and_ Maureen?" the man asked after pausing to observe myself and Vana. It was kind of annoying to have someone trip over the pronunciation of your name, but hey such is life. Vana and I acknowledge his statement with a nod of our heads, but we became concerned when he just turned and left us standing there without a backwards glance.

"Something's up." I said turning to Vana, I had a feeling that we weren't going to like what was going to come. It was one of those bad feelings that you get in the pit of your stomach, that nagging voice in the back of your head that just won't leave you alone. It was one of those feelings that took hold of me when the teacher left us standing in front of his desk and returned with not one but six different teachers in tow. "We're f'ed." I said with a sigh to show that I was resigned to what was to come but that did not mean that I liked it.

"Um" was all the response that I got from Vana, along with a nod to show she heard and agreed with my statement.

While the two of us stood there and contemplated the wonders of the cosmos, not really but we were waiting for the pin to drop, when one of the older gentlemen of the group stepped forward and addressed us. We only got part of the conversation that was happening between the teachers and the chair man of the school, it basically went like this:

"_Hello. I am the Chairmen of Momo Academe."_ This bit was said to us. After this point all that was said happened between the teachers. It was obvious that it was pertaining to the two of us, but our Japanese wasn't as good as it should have been so we only got parts of the conversation. What we did understand was that they, as in the administration, thought that myself and Vana were boy's trying to get into the all girls school for whatever reason. And that we would have to be transferred into a different school. As well as notifying the new school to our "devious" plans to damage their schools reputation. Ha. As if we would waste our time on that.

With their course of action decided on the chairman turned to address us, "_There seemed to have been a mistake in your transfer information. It seems that you accidentally applied for the wrong school. Luckily I was able to contact the Chairman of Akado Academe and she is willing to take on two transfer students. So if you will just follow me I will lead you to the school and help get everything straightened out."_ With a quick smile in our direction the man turned and left the room. A quick glance around showed that we are supposed to follow this man out to who knows where.

Gathering our stuff from the floor where we dropped them, we followed the "Chairman" down the hall and out of the school. As we were leaving some of the earlier students were starting to show up. "So where do you think he is taking us?" Vana asked once we had left the school grounds and started up the way towards a park with tree lined walk ways and a large fountain in the center.

I just gave a shrug to show that I didn't know. As we traveled down the way heading in the direction of what I could only guess was another school, I decided that now was as good a time as any to zone out and listen to my music. So pulling out my head phones that were an orange color I put one ear piece in and let the other hang. I turned on Cold- by Crossfade- and started to nod my head in time with the song, while mouthing the words.

At some point in our walk I closed my eyes and was being led around by Vana, I had a hold of her bag so I would know when she stopped or took a turn. When we stopped the second time Vana turned around and tapped me on the shoulder while saying, "You can open your eyes now."

With an exaggerated sigh I opened my eyes and noticed that the building that we were standing in front of was slightly larger than the one at Momo Academe. I whistled as I walked up the stairs to go inside, I stopped when I heard an, "Um… Momo, a little help here, please?" coming from behind me.

"Yeah sure." I said once I turned around and noticed that Kiraya was standing at the bottom to the stairs leading inside holding her bags, looking like a lost puppy. With a laugh I dropped my duffle bag and headed back down the stairs to help her bring her bags up the stairs. I reach for and carried up the largest of her bags. By the time I reached the top of the stair case, which was only six steps mind you, I was completely out of breath.

"What the hell do you have in this thing?" I asked as I reached down to unzip the top of the bag to see what was inside.

"Books." Was the chipper reply that I got from Vana. Rolling my eyes I shouldered my bags and made my way into the school. Inside was almost as empty as Momo was when we showed up, but there were a few students wandering in the halls. Each time we passed one of them they would stop and stare as we walked by. Half-way down the hall there was a little turn off that lead into the teacher room and the man that we were following headed inside the room.

"Well here we go again."

"Yep. Let's hope we can actually find a place to sleep. I'm dead on my feet." With a sigh the two of us headed inside the room to be confronted by a staff of male and one female teacher. As we trudged inside the room with all of our things the Chairman of Momo Academe was in a heated disruption with a tall man that looked like a rat with his hair styled up and the glasses that he had on. "Look, it's the rat man come to life." I said, trying to make the day a little more bearable by being in a good mood.

On the other side of the room:

"_These two students have just transferred from America to Momo Academe and when they showed up we hadn't realized that they were boys. So I would like to have them transferred to this school, instead. I have already spoken to the Chairman and she has agreed to take them on." _The Chairman of Momo Academe said in a rush as he spoke to the Head Teacher.

"_But sir. We have no openings in any of our class rooms." _Head Teacher tried to explain to the Chairman of Momo. As the two of them where fighting over whether or not it was appropriate to have transfer students in an already full class, when the two students that they were talking about walked into the room. The Chairman and Head teacher took no notice but one of the other teachers saw them and butted into the conversation that the two were having.

"_There's room in 3-D, Sawatori"_ The man intoned in the conversation. The Head teacher turned to tell him that they can't put respectable students in that class, but the teacher just pointed over to the two students that were standing in the door way.

"_Yes there is room in 3-D."_ Sawatori said as he turned back from looking at the students to the chairman of Momo Academe. With a smile the Chairman handed over the girl's information and walked out of the school back to Momo Academe, to finish getting ready for the day.

Once the chairman of Momo Academe had left Sawatori, the Head teacher, and the man that had interrupted his conversation, made their way over to the two students. "Hello. Yajima-sensei will take you to the classroom." Sawatori said in heavily accented English. The two girls nodded their heads together and waited for him to lead the way.

As they headed out of the room Momo turned to Kiraya and whispered, "Ne. he looks like he is choking on something."

"That or he is trying to impersonate a frog." Kiraya whispered back, causing to the two girls to break out into giggles. When they rounded the corner and realized that the "frog man" as the two had dubbed him, had gone up the stairs that were now in front of them. "Not stairs, again." Kiraya whined when she saw the stair case.

"I am not lugging your heavy ass suit case up the stairs. Absolutely not!" Momo said to the look that Kiraya was giving her.

"Onegai!" Kiraya said with her hands in prayer position, as she put her lip out in a pouting face.

"No."

"Fine. But I don't want to carry my bag up the stairs either."

"Well shouldn't we be able to leave them down in the teachers' area?"

"Don't know should we ask?"

"Why not." Momo replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "_Um…excuse me Yajima-sensei."_ Momo called up the stairs to the teacher that had seemed to keep going, without realizing that they weren't following.

As he came back down the stairs the two girls had a quick, "you do it." "No, you do it," fight over who was going to ask where to put their luggage until school was over. The fight was settled by rock-paper-scissors.

"_Yes?"_ Yajima said as he finally came within hearing distance of the two trouble makers that couldn't even follow the simplest of instructions and just follow him up the stairs.

"_Um… where do we put our…"_ Kiraya tailed off gesturing to the bags that were gathered up behind them. Yajima looked behind the two to see what the short one was waving at. When he saw the bags he gave a huff of exasperation and led the two back down the hall to the teachers' office, where he had them place their bags in a corner out of the way. He then led them back out of the office and up two flights of stairs to the third floor. Down the hall to an area that was littered with graffiti and trash.

"_This is your new classroom."_ With a sweeping gesture he pulled the door open. Inside was complete and utter chaos. All of the desk had been pushed to the edges of the room so the middle was clear and open. Most of the class was standing and sitting on the desk in the back of the room, while a handful of students where in the middle fighting one-on-one. With a quick, "_Wait here."_ Yajima hurried out of the hallway and back to the teachers' offices to get help, to deal with the fight.

Momo and Kiraya looked at each other and gave a shrug, before they walked into the classroom and skirted the perimeter of the room to find a spot to sit at. No one in the room took notice of the two as they sat down in the far corner of the room. The two had just settled in, when the door burst open and the "frog man," Head teacher and a female teacher that they had never seen before, all came rushing into the room. With shouts of "Stop it." And such sounded in the room, the female teacher rushed in to the fight trying to get the individuals to break up their fights.

She was pushed into the desk that the students were sitting on, and then pushed a second time to the floor in the front of the room. She landed on the raise platform that the podium was placed on. With a growled, "_You guys."_ She leapt on to the podium and shouted at the class. "_If you want to fight so badly, then I'll take you all on. Let's go outside."_

All Momo and Kiraya got was "outside" and the fact that the entire class had gone silent made them pay attention to what was going on around them, instead of their plan to fall asleep.

They watched as the teacher got down off the podium and turned around. The teacher slowly turned around; once she was facing the front the girl's got their first good look at her. She was a relatively short woman with her hair pulled into pig-tails and thin whir-framed glasses that had an oval shape to them. Her face was a heart shaped with her black eyes and thin eyebrows. It was odd to see a teacher dressed in a blue and black jersey, instead of the nice suits that most high school teachers wear.

Kiraya leaned over to Momo and asked, "Who do you think that is?" Momo just gave a shrug in response to the question as she watched the boy's that had been fighting crawl back away from the women. When she repeated "_outside"_ a second time and then started to go "_Ow...ow...ow…ow"_ while reaching for her foot. The girls looked at each other and started to laugh at how ridiculous it was for a teacher to scare a bunch of students. That and it seemed as if the teacher was trying to cover up for something, not that they cared but it made for something to keep them entertained for a little while longer.

Momo and Kiraya's laughter caused the rest of the class to whip about to see where the laughter was coming from. When they spotted two people in the back of the room, one thought crossed everyone's mind at the same time. "Who are they?"

The girl's stopped their laughter when they noticed every eye in the room on the. Momo leaned over to Kiraya and griped her arm as she hid behind it saying, "_Scary." _This caused Kiraya to go into another fit of laughter, which in turn caused Momo to start laughing again.

The two only stopped when one of the boys in the class grew impatient with their uncontrollable laughter. He sniped out, "_Who are you?"_

The two looked up as they were wiping tears from their eyes. As they came back to themselves the two stood up and bowed together as Kiraya replied, "_We are your new class mates."_

When the two righted themselves they struck a pose, with their fingers in a peace sigh, while they said at the same time, "Yoroshiku." The class was in a shocked silence as they stared at the two strangers, correction, their two new class mates. One of the boys turned to another and smacked him on the arm while saying, "_Why didn't we know about this before?"_

The boy responded by giving a shrug to show that he didn't know. The first just glared at the boy. "Gomen, Ren." Was all the response that Ren received from the abused class mate. Ren was sitting towards the back of the room; he had black hair with blond streaks towards the front of his face with one side pulled back into rows off his face. He had on the regular school uniform, with add-on's in the form of red and purple lining on the inside and edging the rest of the uniform, with black pants and black combat-boots that he tucked his pants into.

On the opposite side of the room from Ren was another student with light brown hair that is curled at the edges to frame his face. He had on the uniform of black jacket with black pants but he had on a black shirt with a design done in gold on. He turned to the two boys that were sitting next to him. One was a tall boy with short dyed blond hair and the other was an average height boy with soft black hair that had a mix of light and dark brown high-lights. The boy with the light brown hair turned to the other two and asked, "_Did you know about this."_ When he received shacks of their heads in the negative and a "_No we didn't Yamato_," he turned a focused his attention on the two sitting in the corner.

While the class was interrogating each other trying to figure out who knew any information on the two new students, said students were sitting in the corner laughing quietly to themselves' at how funny the class was. When the girls started to make comments to each other regarding the boy's in their class the Head teacher and Yajima-sensei made their way over to the two of them.

"_I thought I told you to wait in the hallway."_ Yajima-sensei started off berating the two girls. Momo looked up and cocked her head to the side and just stared at the man that was interrupting her conversation.

"_So?"_

"_You are to give respect to your teachers!"_ Head teacher Sawatori started off with for his rant about prober behavior for the new students. When the taller of the two stood up and gave him a look that shut him up in the middle of his sentence.

"_I don't care._" Was the only reply that Sawatori got for his efforts to berate the two new students.

"_That is not how you talk to teachers." _Yajima-sensei started off only to get interrupted by the female teacher.

"_Excuse me. I have yet to introduce myself. I am Yamaguchi Kumiko. I will be your homeroom teacher. Yoroshiku."_ Yamaguchi-sensei said to help dispel any tension in the room.

"_Nice to meet you."_ Kiraya said trying to catch Momo's eye to help distract her.

"_How about you tell us something about your selves."_ Yamaguchi-sensei suggested. Kiraya nodded her agreement, but had to elbow Momo to get her attention. She was having a stare down with the Head teacher, but the elbow in her side got her attention, right quick.

"Ow! What the hell, Kiraya?" Momo said rubbing her side as she glared at her friend, who just shrugged and walked towards the front of the class. Heaving a sigh Momo followed her up to the front of the class and stood there looking bored.

While Momo and Kiraya made their way to the front, Yamaguchi-sensei ushered the other two teachers out of the room with promises that it will never happen again. Once they had left she turned back to the class and looked at the information provided about the two new students.

Their grades were good enough to get them into the 3-A class and their track record with being to class on time and skipping was non-existent. So as she introduced the two students she was trying to figure out what would cause the Head teacher to place them in this class, when they obviously belong in a different one.

"_Ok. We have Savana and Maruen. They are from America." _Yamaguchi-sensei said as she wrote their names down on the board. "_Do you have any questions for them?"_ She asked as she turned around.

Immediately the class erupted into a loud chorus of sound, as everyone in the class started talking at once. "Holly hell." Momo said as the sound caused the receding headache to come back to the forefront. "_SHUT UP!" _She yelled out over the top of everyone. Rubbing her head she enjoyed the quick silence that followed. Muttering under her breath she looked over at Kiraya as to say, "I blame you for the pain that I am currently in."

Kiraya just ignored the look that she was receiving from Momo and directed her attention to the class that was waiting for some sort of response. Clearing her throat she removed her hoodie to reveal her blond and sky blue hair to the rest of the class as she began to introduce herself. "_Um…I am called Kiraya by my friends. Um…" _She scratched the back of her head as she tried to recall how to say certain things in Japanese. "Um…yah. I'm just gonna switch to English here. I like to write and this is really confusing for you. So…yeah. I'm just gonna shut up now."

Kiraya babbled in English for about, oh, ten seconds before she decided to shut up, while talking with her hands. About half-way through her short speech Momo had started to laugh at her friend behind her hand to hide her mirth. When Kiraya came to a stop she turned and gave a pointed look at Momo, who unable to hide her mirth started to laugh in earnest.

"Ok, ok. Geez fine be a kill joy." Momo said when Kiraya just crossed her arms over her chest and continued to give her a look that said, "get on with it."

"_I'm _Maureen._ My nickname is Urufu. I like many things…"_ Momo trailed off not really knowing how to finish up, so she decided to take a page out of Kiraya's book and switched into English just to be a cheeky bastard. "So yeah. Well other than to give you the story of my life that's all I got and I 'ant got no more." Then she gave them all a smile and a little two finger wave.

With that they turned to each other and gave a bow. When they straightened out they said, "_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ Then the class watched as the two "odd" new students went back to the seats that they had been sitting in.

"_Alright class! Move the desk back to where they belong."_ Yamaguchi-sensei said as she set about reorganizing her papers in the front of the room. With lots of grumbling and groaning the boy's started to move about and rearrange the room so that it was back to normal. There was only minimal pushing as a few people got in the way of another.

Ren and Yamato had been sitting back and watching as all of the drama unfolded in the class, but as the class was being moved back into place they got up to get back into their seats. Ren made his way towards the new students, "_Kiraya and Urufu? Was that their names?" _he thought to himself as he neared the area that his desk belonged in, only to arrive and have no desk. "_Where is my desk?"_ He thought as he looked around trying to locate his desk.

On the other side of the room Yamato had headed back towards his desk only to realize that it was not where it normally was. "_That's odd." _Yamato said out loud, catching the attention of his two friends, Honjo Kengo and Kamiya Shunsuke.

"_What's odd?"_ Honjo asked as he sat down.

"_My desk is gone."_ Yamato looked out across the room as everyone started to take their seats and go back to what they normally do in the mornings. As his eye's traveled across the room he noticed that Kazama Ren had yet to sit down. '_Hm… he's planning something.'_ He thought as he watched Ren look around the room, he seemed to be searching for something.

"Hell! YEAH! I knew there was a reason I like school." Momo yelled out while removing her hat to let her hair hang down in her face, quickly followed by a, "Yes internet!!! My life is saved." From Kiraya who had pulled out a lab-top from one of the four bag that surrounded their desks. Their cries of joy drew the attention of everyone in the room. The two looked up when they notice that they had all the eyes of the class on them again.

"_Ha ha ha. Sumimasen." _The two said before they went back to their lab-top trying to ignore the looks they were receiving from everyone. Ren and Yamato both focused in on the desk that the two were sitting in, they looked oddly familiar.

"OH!" Both Ren and Yamato said at the same time when they realized that the reason that the desk look so familiar is because they are their desk. With narrowed eyes they made their way towards the new students, they were so set on what they were doing that neither noticed that they looked similar to each other at the time. They acted as if they had been friends for years and were playing off of each other's moods and actions.

Ren reached the girls first and stood there waiting to be noticed. By the time that the two noticed Ren standing there Yamato had reached them and placed his hands on the desk and leaned over to make sure he had their attention. "_Get up and move."_ Yamato said once Momo looked up.

"_Excuse me?"_ Momo said, cocking her head to the side. She was annoyed that someone would come over and demand that she get up. "_Can I help you?"_ she asked narrowing her eyes in a defiant move.

"_You can move."_ Was the response that she received from the young man standing in front of her.

"_Why?"_

"…" Yamato just narrowed his eyes at the annoying thing sitting in front of him. When he realized that the person he had been yelling at wasn't the one actually sitting in his seat. Turning to address the actual person that is sitting in his seat. "_You're in my seat."_

"_Huh?"_ Momo said as she noticed that the young man was now ignoring her after demanding that she move without an explanation. "What the hell? You did not just demand that I move and then ignore me! You did not!!!" She yelled standing up to get a better angle to poke him in the chest. "Just do that!" She finished with a painful poke to the right shoulder of Yamato.

Ren was standing off to the side watching as this weird person got up and started to yell at Yamato. When the student stood up he noticed that they had been sitting in his chair. So instead of getting in a fight he decided to just take the chair back and get the desk later or maybe when Yamato and the other stopped yelling.

Kiraya looked up as Momo stood up snapping at someone in front of her. When she noticed that Momo was yelling at him for saying something to her, she let out a groan and let her head fall onto her folded arms. "_Momo, stop."_ She said as she looked up with an exasperated look on her face. "Can we not cause a problem today? And just focus on watching the drama, please."

"No. Absolutely not. It's stupid to have to deal with this crap when we haven't even been here a whole day yet." Momo replied to Kiraya, but once she noticed the look on her face she sighed and decided to let it go today. "Fine, whatever."

Turning around to take a seat and ignore the person standing in front of them she noticed that her chair was missing. "What the hell." Looking around she noticed that there was a boy sitting next to two others and didn't have a desk but had a chair. "Oh for the love of…" Momo said in exasperation as she made her way over to the boy.

"_Can I have the chair…_back…_Onegaishimasu?"_ she asked standing right in front of him. The class went dead silent as she stood there, waiting for the boy to react to what she had asked.

"_Huh?!"_ He said as he stood up to get into her face. He was trying to intimidate her into letting the subject go, but American women don't get intimidated that easily. So Momo just let out a large sigh as she looked up at him and asked again for the chair back.

Ren stared at this boy who would not back down, 'I mean what the hell? He was one of the most feared students at Akado Academe, so everyone should back down without a fight, right? Well everyone but that damn Ogata Yamato, but this short little boy should be afraid and trembling in his shoes. What the hell was going on?'

While Ren was having his inner breakdown, Momo waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention when he started to space out. "_Hello?"_ With a shrug and a soft snort, she moved around him and grabbed the chair that she had been using and moved back over to Vana and sat down to watch the new drama that they had started last week.

When Momo went to find her chair, Yamato had yet to leave, so he focused his attention on the person sitting not only in front of him but in his seat. He had barely spared a glance for the "loud mouth" as he had dubbed Momo in his mind, when Kiraya had spoken up. The voice of the creature sitting down was light and soft, just above a whisper.

Kiraya vaguely noticed that Momo had left so she just dived right back into pulling up the Hana Yori Dango episode that they were on. After she pulled the episode up on the page she glanced up to see where Momo disappeared to. When she looked up she spotted Yamato, her thoughts were around how tall he was and how elegant he looked standing there waiting to be addressed. "_Um…can I help you?"_ Kiraya asked in a soft voice, she was unsure about what he wanted.

Yamato just stood there; he seemed to be transfixed on the voice that had just spoken. Honjo Kengo watched as the second darker haired transfer student walk back over to the desk that he had been sitting in and sit. He also watched as Yamato looked like he could use some help.

"_Hey, look Yamato seems to be in need of assistance." _Honjo said to his friend Kamiya, who was sitting next to him talking to one of the other students in the class.

"_Yeah he does. Should we go help?"_ Kamiya asked as he took in the situation over on the other side of the room. With a nod in response Honjo and Kamiya made their way over to Yamato to see if they could help their friend get his desk back.

As Honjo and Kamiya walked over to that side of the room Ren snapped out of his stupor when he tried to sit down only to not have a chair to sit in. Ren quickly got off the floor with his eyes snapping around to see if anyone had notice his little fall, unfortunately his friends had. Both Ichimura and Kuraki were laughing behind their hands at their friend when had fallen and tried to cover up their laughter when Ren noticed them laughing.

"_Shut up."_ Ren said to hide his embarrassment at having fallen over. His comment didn't stop his friends' laughter; instead it caused them to laugh out loud at him instead. With a scowl on his face, he turned his attention back to the only person, besides Yamato, that could cause him this much trouble. To find that the transfer student did indeed have his chair back and was once again sitting in it, much to his cardigan. "_Come on."_ Ren said as he walked back over to the two, his friends following behind.

Momo looked up when she noticed that the class had gone silent again, 'Does this happen all the time. Or is it just an odd occurrence when new students are around?' she thought to herself while looking around to find the source of the quite. Just then she noticed that the boy that stole her chair was back or at least making his way back to where she was sitting. 'I don't' care how hot he is. If he tries to steal my chair one more time, it's a beat-down for him. Wait did I just think he was hot? What the hell?'

With a large sigh she dropped her head to the desk and let out a groan. Kiraya looked over at Momo when she heard a loud thump from her direction. "What are you doing?" Kiraya asked, but all she got in response was Momo pointing a finger over her head in the direction of the boy with blond steaks in his hair. "So why are you banging your head on the desk?" Kiraya asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Cuz I can?" Momo said as she raised her head while tilting it to the side in a questioning manner, with a smile that seemed to say, "I'm innocent."

"Whatever." Vana said as she shook her head turning back to her computer, still ignoring Yamato who had been trying to get her attention for the last two minutes.

Momo glanced over at Ren and crew as they came to a stop next to her again, "Yes?" she asked with a tilt of her head to show that it was a question. When she got a stare as a response she shook her head and went to move her bag when she noticed that there was writing on the desk that she was using. 'What the hell.' Was the thought that crossed her mind as she looked at the writing. As she looked at it she noticed that it looked like a name had been… "Ah."

"_Um…what is your name again?"_ Momo asked looking over at Yamato.

"_Huh…?"_

_"What is your name?"_ Momo articulated each word to make sure she was getting her question across.

"_Ogata Yamato."_

Momo screwed her face up in thinking manner, 'So he's not Ka…za…ma…Ren? Well who is.' Her inner dialog was interrupted by the voice in the back of her head. 'You should ask the hottie. You know the one with the blond steaks.' (Insert suggestive wink here.)

"_Are you Kazama Ren?"_ She asked turning to the hottie with the blond steaks.

"_Um."_ Was the affirmative response that she received from the boy?

"Oops." Momo said as she looked back down with a look that said, 'oh crap!'

"Oops, what?" Vana said turning to her friend when she looked like she was guilty of doing something wrong. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing." Momo said a little too quickly. Thinking of something she turned to Vana and said in a bit of an ordering voice while ignoring the look she was receiving from her. "Hey move your stuff."

"What? Why?"

"Come on, just movie them for a second." Using hand motions to help urge her friend to move a little faster. Once Vana had removed her laptop from the desk, Momo stood and leaned over her desk to see the top of Vanas'. "Damn. Um…Vana I think we're sitting in their seats." She gave her friend an 'I'm sorry' look, as she addressed the six boys standing around them.

"_Um…these are yours right?"_ She asked gesturing to the desk separating them. Both boys nodded their heads but didn't say anything; they were waiting to see what she would do.

Momo just nodded her head as if she expected that was going to be their response. "_I thought so. Sumimasen." _She added a bow on at the end to show that she really was sorry. Then she turned to Vana and started to gather up their stuff to move to a different area in the class.

Vana looked at the desk and then back at the two boys that were looking at them oddly. "_Hontoni Sumimasen."_ She added on and then grabbed her laptop case and computer and moved to follow Momo to the little platform thing in the back of the room. Where they both set up shop and settled in to ignore the rest of the class.

Ren and Yamato looked at each other and then moved off to their respected sides without another word or look passed between the two. While they may not have voiced what they were thinking, they both had the same thought running through their minds; 'that was really strange. Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?' Shrugging the feeling off the two went on with their day as if nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, acceptance in groups

Later that day when all the classes where over, our two favorite transfer students were packing up their stuff to go to the teachers office to collect their stuff and find out who they were going to be staying with. Unfortunately their plans were blown out of the water when two of the boys in class came over to them and disrupted their packing and asked, "_Would you like to hang out with us?"_ the one with a neon-blue strip in his hair asked.

"_Yeah we are going to go settle some things in the class at the Shirokin shrine, want to come?"_ the other asked, he was wearing a yellow basketball jersey.

Without waiting for a response the two boys just grabbed an arm of one of the girls and dragged them out of the classroom, across the school yard and half-way to the shrine before they let go. When the girls were free they had no choice but to follow the two boys that had literally kidnapped them from the classroom, in hopes that they would lead them back to the school if they asked nicely.

When they walked into a large courtyard that had trees and rocks sounding a paved walk way, they noticed that the entire class had shown up.

"What the hell is going on?" Momo asked Vana when they reached the line of students that were all facing towards… "Hey isn't that Yamato and Ren?"

Vana had been in the process of shrugging at Momo's question when she nodded instead at the last part. "I wonder what they are doing." She commented. Looking over at the boy that had dragged her along she reached over and pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. When he looked over at her she asked, "_Um… What's going on?"_

"_Ren and Yamato are going to settle who is going to lead our class."_ The one in the jersey said.

"_This fight will decide it for us."_ The boy with the neon-blue strip said.

Vana just looked back to where Yamato and Ren were having a bit of a standoff. Suddenly both Yamato and Ren toss their book bags to the side and make as to start to fight. Honjo started off the cheering for the respective person that each wanted to win. Some in the class just wanted to see a good fight. The only ones not cheering were Momo and Kiraya who were standing off to the side watching what was going on with curiosity.

Vana turned to Momo and asked, "Why did they throw their bags off to the side?"

"To get them out of the way? I don't know." Momo answered. She was curious as to what they would do. She had watched some fighting shows on TV as well as participated in some self defense classes, so she had a relatively large background in fighting.

In the midst of all the cheering there was one voice that stood out, it was the homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi-sensei. She was saying, "_Don't lose you two! Go all out! Fire away!"_ all the while pumping her arms in an up down motion, as if she was fighting herself. Everyone that was gathered stopped what they were doing to look over in shock at the odd teacher that seemed to be encouraging fighting. Especially with the way the she was going, "_Fight! Fight!" _while moving her hands closer together in a start motion.

Yamato and Ren just looked at each other in disbelief that a teacher would do something like this. Yamato was the one that spoke up, and asked "_Why are you here?"_

Ren added his input by adding, "_Wouldn't you normally stop something like this?"_

Yamaguchi-sensei just gave them a look that suggested that they were being silly, "_There's no reason to stop a bare-one, right?"_

Everyone looked at her and said at the same time, "_Bare-one?!"_ apparently Momo and Kiraya weren't the only ones that didn't know what it meant. Yamaguchi started off into a speech where she explained what a "bare-one" was and how it was going to bring the boys together as 'comrades' was the word she used, but Momo and Kiraya figured that she was trying to get all of the boys to be friends.

"What an odd teacher." Kiraya remarked to Momo when Kuraki started to complain about how she was still on about trying to get them to all get along.

"Um." Momo said as she nodded in agreement with Kiraya. Just as Ichimura was going to comment as well some ones phone started to ring. Yamaguchi looked down and pulled out her cell and answered it the conversation that followed lead to the entire group running. The reason being that when Yamaguchi was done with her phone call she turned to the group and explained what the call was about.

"_That was Head teacher Sawatori, and he got a call from the locals about a group of high school students at Shirokin shrine." _ Here she paused as everyone looked around and came to the same conclusion as everyone else. "_The cops are on their way. Run!"_ when she saw that no one was moving she repeated, "_Everyone Run!!"_

With no further prompting everyone split off into different directions and took off at a dead sprint, trying to put as much distance as they could between themselves and the shrine. Momo and Kiraya were dragged along for the ride for the second time, no scratch that… the third time that day, only to find themselves in different areas from each other.

Momo looked around as she slowed down to a jog, "Damn. Where'd everybody go?" looking around she noticed a small stream that split a walk way into two parts. She headed over in that direction. As she got closer she heard voices, 'Oh it sounds like Kuraki, Ichimura and Ren.'

"_This is bad, I'm at my limit."_ One of the voices said.

She came into sight of the three boys when they started to say, "_Man, what is Yamaguchi thinking?_ Kuraki said as he sat panting trying to catch his breath on a small foot bridge that stretched over the little stream.

"_Seriously, where do you find a teacher that would cheer for a one-on-one fight?"_ Ren added on to the conversation that the three were about to have.

When they were interrupted by said teacher showing up and saying, "_I'm right here."_ While trying to catch her breath as well. The three boys turned their heads in the direction of Yamaguchi. When they spied her they all jumped away from her in fright, the reaction that most have when someone shows up when they aren't expecting it.

Kuraki cried out, "_What are you doing here?"_

"_Anyways, don't follow us around."_ Ren added as he got over his surprise.

"_I can't help it."_ Yamaguchi responded to their comments. Momo had been standing on the other side of the bridge waiting to be noticed, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare the boys even more.

Leaning over to Ichimura who was sitting at the end of the bridge closest to her, she said in a whisper, "_Domo."_ Giving a little puff of breath to the back of his neck. When he shot up and spun around with a look of shocked surprise, Momo doubled over laughing. "_So funny!"_

Ichimura glared at her while rubbing the back of his neck trying to get the feel of her breath off, as if that would erase the feeling. When Momo got done laughing she held up her hand and said, "Yo!" as a greeting to the other three people that were still sitting.

With a sigh Yamaguchi stood up and addressed Ren, "_Why do you and Yamato want to fight so badly? Do have some sort of history with him?"_

Ren cast a glance in her direction and tried to explain, "_It's nothing like that. He's picking a fight with me, so I have to answer him."_

"_Why don't you just ignore him then?"_

"_Then he would look down at me!"_ Ren said as he stood to get out some of the building frustration that this conversation was creating. "_In the world there are only enemies and allies. I can allow an enemy to look down at me."_ When Ren said the last bit both Kuraki and Ichimura looked down both thinking the same thing, 'were do we fall?'

"_You do know that Ogata isn't the enemy, right?"_ Yamaguchi said trying to get her point across while being gentle enough so as not to hit a nerve and end the conversation right then. Unfortunately she did, Ren gave her one last glare and then left. Kuraki got up and followed his friend immediately while Ichimura stayed behind to tell Yamaguchi one important fact about his friend.

"_When Ren was younger he was bullied."_ With that he took off after his friends. Momo watched them leave for about two seconds before she cased after them.

When she caught up to them she called out, "_Wait!"_ Running she caught up to them just as they were leaving the tree lined walk way. The boys stopped to see who had called out to them, when they saw who it was Ren just raised an eyebrow, but made no move to question what she was doing.

"_What do you want?_" Ichimura asked he was bringing up the rear of their group so he was closest to Momo when she came to a stop next to him.

"_Um…I…um…_Shit! How the hell…" Momo trailed off in her train of thought unsure how to express what she needed. "Um…Akadou…" she ran a hand through her hair in her frustration. Why did it have to be so damn difficult to form a sentence in a different language?

"_What about school?" _Kuraki said he was confused with what this kid in front of him wanted. "_You want to go back to the school?"_ he asked in hope that he was close to what this, 'I don't know how to describe this little boy. Although he's not really that little…Hum…' Kuraki gave a shack of his head, 'Why was he helping this new person. I mean I don't even know this dude that well.'

"_Hai!"_ Momo said. She was so glad that she at least understood what was said to her, 'at least most of the time.'

Ren shook his head and said, "_We aren't going back to the school." _With that he moved on and headed off toward their hangout area. Kuraki and Ichimura just gave a shrug at the new student and followed after Ren.

Momo watched as they started to leave, 'Holy crap! They're gonna leave me here! I don't know my way around! What am I gonna do?!' coming to a quick decision she cased after the boys for the second time that day. Once again she called out to them, "_Wait! Um…can I go too?"_ she asked once she got even with them and was sure they could hear her.

Ren looked over at his friends, when they just gave him a shrug to show that they didn't really care he looked back over at the boy standing behind him. "_Sure, puppy-chan."_

"_Puppy-chan?"_ Momo said tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"_It's your nick name silly. Since your name is Urufu."_ Kuraki started off as an explanation.

"_And since you are following us like a puppy…hence puppy-chan."_ Ichimura finished. Momo just nodded her head. 'I mean it does make since. Urufu does mean wolf, and I am following them around. So I guess puppy-chan makes since.' Momo thought to herself, with a nod she bounced right after the boys to where ever it was that they were going.

In the opposite direction of Momo, Kiraya was having a similar problem;

Kiraya had somehow ended up split up from her friend. So now she was in a place that she didn't recognize and she didn't know anyone or how to get back to the school. Turning around in place for the second time in the last two minutes, she thought back to how she ended up in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

_Flashback to ten minutes ago._

"_Everyone, run!"_ Yamaguchi said in a rush, and then everyone started to run towards the entrance to the shrine. Once through they split into two different directions, Kiraya went right and started to follow the boys that were headed in the same direction.

She spent the next five minutes running away from the shrine, following after the group of boys that she was with. After five minutes of sprinting she was running out of breath so she slowed down to a walk to recover her breath.

Looking up to catch her breath she spotted something that glinted in the sun light. "What's that?" Kiraya asked out loud to no one in particular. So she followed the glinting thing as it lead her down a twisting a turning and twisting way that somehow headed further into the city. Without realizing it she had headed at least a half-mile away from her closest class mate.

When she finally looked up she noticed that there was no one around that she recognized. "Oh crap. Now how am I supposed to get back to the school?" she stopped when she couldn't see the shinny thing that she had been following. Looking around she was trying to locate the shinny, when she noticed a bunch of bad looking guys headed in her direction.

Shrugging her shoulders she went back to looking for her shinny. She headed down an ally way that was a little darker than the street that she was previously standing in. coming towards the end of the ally she looked back up again in hopes to spot the shinny in the sky, and as luck would have it she does look up and spot the shinny in the sky.

"Maybe if I follow the shinny it will lead me back to where I started." Kiraya murmured to herself as she started after the shinny as it flew back in the direction that she had just come. As she headed out of the ally way she ran into someone on accident, due to the fact that she had been looking up at the time.

Snapping her attention back to eye level she came face to with the group of men that she had spotted earlier. "_Ah. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going."_ Kiraya said as she bowed as is costume in this country, if she was still back home she probably would have apologized and then moved on. Standing back up she looked about in hopes to relocate her shinny flying object, when she was about to move after the shinny she was grabbed by the man she had bumped into.

"_Were do you think you're going?"_ He asked in a voice that suggested that he really didn't care what her answer was so long as he got what he wanted out of her, what it was we will never know. For at that moment a cop walked by and just his mere presence was enough to scare them away without continuing to bother her.

'Thank god. For the cops.' Was the thought that crossed her mind before she got distracted with the shinny in the sky, as it started to move away from her again. "Ah, wait." So she started to chase after the shinny that had originally distracted her from staying near a group from school, and she followed it until it stopped again for the second time that day in another unfamiliar place.

"Ok, so now that I know how I got lost what now?" Kiraya looked around the square once more and noticed a bird off to the side sitting on a window sill with what looked like a silver chain in its claws. She moved closer to the bird and noticed that what she thought was a silver chain was in fact a chunk of silver colored wrapping paper, 'probably from a garbage can or something.'

Standing in front of the store window that the bird was perched on Kiraya took one last look around and decided to head in and ask for directions to get back to school. 'Hopefully Momo will be at the school by the time I get there.' With a large sigh, she headed inside and came face to face with one of the boy's from school.

"Oh, you're Honjo." Kiraya said as she pointed her finger at him. He just tilled his head to the side; he didn't seem to get her rapped fire English.

"_Ah, you're that new kid from school."_ Kiraya started to nod to show that he was on the right track. "_What was your name again?"_ Honjo asked as he put his hands in his pockets, he was trying to pull off the "cool" look.

"_It's Kiraya."_ She responded to his question with deliberate slowness afraid that if she said it any faster he wouldn't understand what she was saying.

"_Kiraya?"_ he said with a questioning tone, trying to make sure that he said it right. Looking over at Kamiya and Yamato he motioned to her to come into the store further. Kamiya looked up when Honjo made his was back over to the table that they were sitting at.

"_Who's that, Kengo?" _He asked when he noticed that there was another person behind his friend. When Kamiya asked his question Yamato looked up and immediately noticed that the person that he had been thinking about was standing behind his friend.

'Good god is he following me around?' yamato thought to himself not wanting to speak and draw attention to himself.

"_Ah, hello Yamato and Kamiya-kun."_ Kiraya said with a little wave in response to Kamiya's question regarding who she was.

"_What are you doing here kid?"_ Yamato asked trying to ignore the odd feeling that had settled in his stomach.

"_Oh, well you see…I got lost."_ Kiraya said with a smile and a scratching motion to the back of her head, it was a nervous habit that she had yet to get rid of. All of the boy's sweat dropped at this comment, they where all thinking the same thing, 'how do you get lost and not freak out about it?'

With a shake of his head Yamato went back to thinking and drinking his soda, pretending that Kiraya wasn't there, in the same room with him… Honjo looked at Kiraya as if she had a second head, then with a shake of his head asked her, "_Do you want to play?"_ indicating the dart board with a sweeping gestured of his hand. Kamiya just smiled and watched as the two started up a new game of darts.

"_Well we don't have to worry about Honjo picking fights with at least one of the new students."_ Kamiya commented to Yamato as he sat drinking his soda absorbed in his thinking.

"_Uh."_ Was all the response Kamiya got for his trouble. Yamato had started to drift back to what had happened earlier that day. He was still troubled by what that damn teacher, Yamaguchi, had to say about friendship or being 'comrades' as she had put it.

Honjo and Kamiya where talking in the background with the new student when Yamato slammed his glass down on the bar that he was sitting at in frustration.

Honjo glanced over and saw the look on Yamato's face and went back to the dart game he was playing, but not without a comment. "_You were so close to setting things with Ren."_

Kamiya piped in with his two senses on the other side of the room, "_Man that teacher's so annoying."_

Yamato just gripped his glass tighter in his grip as he let out through clenched teeth, "_What 'really comrades?' Don't make me laugh. Next time I'll be sure to crush him."_ He then slammed his glass down on the bar for the second time that day.

"_Aren't you guys over reacting a little bit?"_ Kiraya asked in a quiet voice hopping to not be heard, while at the same time hopping that they do hear her and take what she was saying in to consideration. Just as Honjo was about to comment to her about how naive she was being, Yamaguchi made her presence known.

"_Why do you have to go that far? Why do you want to fight so badly?"_ Yamaguchi asked as she came into view from around the corner. She directed her question at Yamato hopping to figure out some of the hostility that existed between Ren and Yamato.

"_I can only be No. 1 in fighting."_ Yamato said as he came to a stand to look the 'annoying teacher' in the eye.

"_Huh?"_ she responded while cocking her head to the side in confusion. She also had one of those looks that you get when someone said something particularly stupid and just ended up confusing the crap out of everyone.

"_I'm not good at studying, or sports. Is that a bad thing?"_ Yamato asked, he was trying to get his point across but it seemed as if the teacher wouldn't understand him at all.

Kiraya had been listening to the conversation for a while now and decided to add in her own two-sense to help lighten the mood. So before Yamaguchi could reply Kiraya said, "_Nope!"_ in response to Yamato's question. Yamato looked back at her and she just gave him a cheeky smile in return to his questioning look.

Yamaguchi just ignored the smart-ass comment that came from the new student and asked Yamato, "_Why do you need to be No. 1?"_

"_Don't patronize me!"_ Yamato snapped at the teacher when she asked a question that he didn't know the answer to. "_Damn teachers like you, all you do is set ranks."_

"_Then let me ask you this."_ Yamaguchi started into her speech with a soft tone. "_By fighting to be No. 1 aren't you setting ranks?"_ She paused here to let what she had just said sink in. continuing on she said, "_When you're doing the same thing, do you have the right to talk all high and mighty?" _She asked to get her point across. She was trying to get Yamato and the rest of his group to realize that life wasn't all about fighting with your fist but fighting for what you want, believe and love.

When Yamaguchi decided to go on a bit of a rant she started to make hand gestures that followed the conversation that she was having. She was just being funny, but she also didn't want her to see what she was doing, so Kiraya stood behind Honjo and Kamiya so that no one could see her without turning around.

Yamato just clenched his jaw in a stubborn set and headed out of the hangout without commenting on what Yamaguchi had just said to him. As he left Honjo and Kamiya both started after their friend, after calling out, "_Yamato."_

Kiraya saw that they were leaving and not wanting to be left behind with the bizarre teacher she chased after them. But first she had to grab her bags that she had set down. As she made her way out the door she called out, "_Wait for me. Oi, I said wait!"_ chasing after the boy's she made it down the street with little difficulty. "_So where are we headed?"_ Kiraya asked trying to break some of the tension that was in the group.

"_Huh?"_ Honjo said as he stopped to face the short person that was following them.

"_What do you mean "We"?"_ Kamiya asked trying to point out that she was not going to be following them around all night.

"_Well I…um…I just got here today. I don't know my way around."_ Kiraya said with a little bit of difficulty. She wasn't used to using long sentences in Japanese yet. According to her schedule she was to go to the cram-school listed for further instruction, but that wasn't until tomorrow.

"_Its fine let him come."_ Yamato said as he turned back to walking down the street. Kiraya looked at him oddly as he walked away, 'Did he just call me "_him"_? Wait do they think I'm a guy?' Kiraya thought to herself as she stood rooted to the spot watching them walk away.

Kamiya turned when he noticed that their little kitten wasn't following them like he was supposed to. "_Little ko neko-chan what are you doing?"_

Kiraya looked up at Kamiya and said, "_Little ko neko?" _ Too herself and then to Kamiya when she had caught up, "_Ne ne, is little ko neko, me?"_ she said as she pointed at her nose. Kamiya just nodded his head while giving her a pat on the head in response to how cute she was being.

Honjo threw his arm over her shoulder and said, "_Yeah, come on our little ko neko-chan, let's go get something to eat."_ Kiraya just smiled up at him and nodded her head as she bounced out in front of the group.

After getting something to eat from a street vender the group of four teenagers spent the next hour or so wandering around town introducing their little kitten to the sights. They walked by the karaoke place that everyone from school went to, and the way back to the square that lead to the school. Once they had hit all the major area's that they would be hanging out at and took Kiraya along the major walk ways, the boy's of the group noticed that Kiraya started to lag behind.

"_Is our little ko neko-chan tired?"_ Honjo teased their new friend when they stopped at a park that had a bench to sit at.

"_Yeah kinda. I have been awake for over twenty-four hours. I would like to sleep."_ Kiraya said in an annoyed tone of voice while rubbing her head due to the large headache that was coming on.

"_So where are you staying?"_ Kamiya asked Kiraya as he moved over to the back of the bench to lean against it.

"_Um…I don't know." _

"_You don't know. How do you not know where you are staying?"_ Honjo asked in disbelief that someone wouldn't know where they were going to stay for the night.

"_Why don't you stay with one of us?"_ Kamiya suggested to the group. Honjo and him then went into a debate over where she would be staying. Kiraya just sat and listened to the two of them bicker about the pros and cons of each of their houses. When about mid-debate they stopped and looked as one over at Yamato and said, "_Oh Yamato, how large is your house?"_ together.

"_Why?"_ He answered with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"_Well my house is too small."_ Kamiya started.

"_And I have a tofu shop as part of my house, so it's even smaller than Kamiya's place."_ Honjo continued, but left the rest of their thoughts to hang in the air.

"_And you were wondering if I would let him stay at my house?"_ Yamato asked. When he received two nodes to confirm that he was correct, he heaved a sigh and then looked over at Kiraya who had started to nod off while she was sitting on the bench. "_Yeah I'll take him to my house to stay for the night."_

Honjo and Kamiya shared a look of success with each other and then moved over to give yamato the room that he needed to wake the sleeping boy.

"_Kiraya. Kiraya!" _Yamato said to get her attention while giving her shoulder a firm shake to help rouse the sleeping figure.

"_What?"_ Kiraya said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking much like an awakening cat.

"_You'll be staying at my place tonight. So grab your stuff and lets go."_ Yamato said as he moved away from the girl, that everyone thought was a boy. Kiraya just nodded her head and picked up her bags that she had been caring around all day. Once she was ready to go Yamato said his good bye's to his friends and headed off in the direction of his home, with a little shadow following him all the way.

Back with Ren, Momo, Kuraki, and Ichimura in the karaoke bar.

Kuraki was up on the stage singing a random song so horribly that no one could make out what he was singing. It was really off tune as well, it just made the scene all the more hilarious. "_Do you do this every day?"_ Momo asked Ichimura who was sitting next to her on the couch in the room they were using.

Ichimura was about to respond to her question when Ren came bursting into the room, "_Food is here!!!"_ He came in carrying a large pizza and had a large bottle of soda. Kuraki came jumping off the stage over to Ren to steal the soda.

When Ren set the pizza down on the table Momo moved over to the table and opened the box. "Pepperoni pizza!!! My favorite!" She said as she pulled out a large slice then settled back on the couch to eat. "_Itedakimasu!"_ She said just before she took a large bit out of her slice of pizza.

The boys sat and stood there looking at the new addition to their group with big eyes and their mouths hanging open. "Waah?" Was the muffled question that Momo gave them when she noticed that they hadn't started to eat. Swallowing a large portion of the food in her mouth she asked around the rest of the food in her mouth. "_What? Is there pizza on my face?"_

"_No, it's just we didn't think you could eat that much."_ Kuraki said. Ichimura just nodded his head in agreement.

Ren just stood there looking shocked with his mouth hanging open. So Momo got up and walked over to him and placed a piece of pizza in his mouth then closed it with her finger. Then she tilted her head to the side and let go to the pizza that she had placed in his mouth, and with a smile walked back over to her seat. After another two seconds Ren started to move again, he took a bit of the pizza in his mouth and moved over to sit down as well.

Looking over at Ichimura, "_Who is singing next?"_ Ren asked as he reclined into his seat.

"_You are."_ Ichimura responded as he also sat down to eat his slice of pizza. Kuraki decided that it was time to get puppy-chan to start interacting with the group so he picked up a cushion from the couch and threw it at her.

Momo had just finished eating her slice of pizza and was about to go and get a second piece when she got hit in the face with a couch cushion. Looking up after she had caught the cushion on its way to the floor, "_Who did that?"_ She asked sweetly causing all the boys to shiver at the high pitched voice. When she made eye contact with Kuraki he gave her a small guilty look that she almost didn't catch, but she did and then threw the pillow back at him, only to miss and hit Ren in the back of the head as he stood up to start his song. Momo blinked and then looked sheepish while pointing to Kuraki and stuttering out, "_He started it."_

Kuraki just laughed at Ren when he got a face full of cushion, and so the large karaoke pillow/ cushion fight began. They kept on fighting for about ten more minutes before Ichimura spilt some of his soda on the couch and they decided to leave before they got charged more for ruining the furniture.

"_See you later Kuraki."_ Ichimura said as they came to an intersection where the road split into two different ways.

"_Ah. Good night puppy-chan!"_ Kuraki said while giving a cute little wave. They found out about halfway through their fight with the cushions that Momo didn't like to be called puppy-chan. So Honjo had taken to teasing her with the new nickname.

Momo just glared at him and ignored the comment with her nickname and moved away when Ren and Ichimura started off down the other street. Ren glanced at their groups' tag-along and asked, "_So Urufu-kun where are you staying?"_

Momo looked up at that comment and studied the stars that were visible with all the light of the city. "_Don't know. Why?"_

Ren and Ichimura looked at each other with a look that said, 'You take him. No you take him.' Their little debate was cut off when Urufu looked over at them and said, "_Don't worry, I'll find some place to sleep. So don't worry, I'll be fine."_

"_Yes you will be fine. You will be staying with me."_ Ren said a bit defensively when he thought about his puppy-chan sleeping on the street or in some unknown place. It was so not happening.

"_No that's ok…I'll go to a hotel or something."_ Momo started to turn down his offer, more like command to stay at his place. Ren just raised his eyebrow at her as if to say, 'really, and where do you have the money to pay for a hotel?' Momo (aka Urufu or puppy-chan for those who weren't paying attention) looked back at the sky and thought about the offer some more before she looked back at Ichimura then at Ren, with a heavy sigh she nodded her head and moved closer to where Ren was standing to show that she was willing to go with him. Looking over at Ichimura she gave a wave and said, "_See you Ichi."_ Ren just nodded at his friend and then lead the way to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hi, this is my first time doing this so please forgive me if anything seems amiss. Also I am only going to say this once and only once, Gokusen is not mine, I repeat not mine! I am just using it for my own random purposes so if you don't like don't read. And I may start a random dialog from here on out, maybe…as in questionable, may not happen but then the opposite is true as well. **

…

**Enjoy! ^_^**

Chapter 3, the first night

Ren lead Urufu to his home, it was a small two bedroom apartment that he shared with his sister. His sister worked late hours, so she wouldn't be home 'till later that evening so he could get his new roommate settled and hopefully his sister will never know that Uru was ever there.

After unlocking the door he led the way inside, the turned to close and lock the door. "_Come on in. Just leave your shoes by the door."_ Ren said as he took off his own shoes and placed them by the door himself along with his school bag. He glanced back when he heard his guest set his things down and place his shoes next to Ren's own shoes.

He then headed further into the apartment pointing out the kitchen and bathroom as he passed them, which wasn't hard to do since the apartment was two bedrooms with the bathroom in between, the kitchen off to the side close to the door and a main sitting area that served as a focal point for the apartment. So when he pointed things out as he walked by, he just gestured at the kitchen as he walked into the sitting area and then the bathroom as he headed to his bedroom.

Urufu followed Ren as far as the main sitting area, where she sat down on the floor to take a break from walking around all the time. As she sat on the floor surrounded by her bags she took in the small apartment. 'It's not so bad. Its definitely larger than the place I stayed at when we went to china a few years back.'

Now our dear Urufu and friends Kiraya, Taco and Ryry aren't what you would consider rich, but they do happen to enjoy the same things. So when the opportunity to go to a foreign country popped up they all jumped at the chance. Taco and Kiraya went to Europe while Momo and Ryry along with their shortest friend Aura when to China for ten days. When the two groups got back they spent the next month comparing and contrasting the two different Continents and the different cultures.

Our dear friends have now all decided that they were all going to go to Japan, Momo and Kiraya are in the first wave of the transfers, while Taco, Ryry and Aura will be following the first two a few months later. This plan of theirs was set up so that when the larger group showed up they would have someone there that would know their way around and they wouldn't have to rely on the other students. It was a great plan really, it just had a slight flaw in it, but I won't give away all of the stories secrets just yet. That would ruin all of the fun. Now back to Urufu (aka Momo) and Ren who should be coming back out of his room right about now!

"_What are you doing lying on the floor?"_ Ren asked as he reemerged from his room dressed in lose sweets that hung low on his hips and a large t-shirt that looked to be a little to big for him. Momo just looked up from where she had reclined back against one of her bags.

"_Relaxing?"_ she responded in a questioning tone, as if to ask if it was alright for her to use her bag as a pillow as she lay on the floor trying not to fall asleep.

"_Ah. Well do you want to take a bath now or later?"_ Ren asked as he headed into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Momo sat up before she responded. "_Um…I guess if it's alright I would like to take a shower tonight."_

"_That's fine. Are you sure you want a shower not a bath?"_ he asked as he came out of the kitchen with his glass of water in one hand. He stopped in the entry way and leaned against the door frame casually. "_I mean you did have a long day today, right?"_ He added on as an afterthought when he noticed that Uru was sitting rather uncomfortably on the floor. Uru kept rolling her shoulders trying to release some of the tension that had built up over the course of the day.

"_Nope a shower is fine. Um…where will I be sleeping if you don't mind me asking?"_ She said as she stood up with a stretch that popped her back. Releasing a sigh she turned back to face her host/ class mate that was standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"_In my room of course."_ He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "_You can either have the futon or the bed. Its up to you."_ He added on as if that made the prospect of sharing a room with him less frightening. Which of course it did, the thought that had been running through Momo's mind where both way out there in the left field and ones that seemed almost real in how it was possible that it could happen.

"_I'll take the floor if you don't mind."_ Momo responded in kind, looking just a bit uncomfortable.

"_You don't have to stay at my place you know."_ Ren said. He noticed how uncomfortable she seemed and was trying to figure out if it was him or not.

"_No. Its fine I…I…I just get _nervous_ in new places."_ Momo said she stumbled over the word nervous due to the fact that she forgot what it was. But at least she knew where it goes in a sentence, so she was able to replace it with the English word.

Ren just nodded and then moved about the room while Momo just stood there watching him move about trying to take everything in about the room. Ren moved to a closest on one side of the room and pulled out a futon for her to sleep on. When he turned with his arms full he just raised an eyebrow at her and nodded towards his room. Momo getting the hint went and opened the door for him and then got out of the way. Once Ren had made it into the room she followed and placed her bags off to one side so they weren't in the way.

Setting the bedding down and turning he noticed that Uru was looking around his room taking in all of his thing and such. Feeling slightly embarrassed for some unknown reason he cleared his throat to get Uru's attention and said nervously. "_Um…let me show you how the shower works and if you want the bath a well."_

Momo just nodded in agreement with him and followed Ren to the bathroom where he showed her how to run the shower and bath. Once that was done, she returned to her bags to get her pajamas and then returned to the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for some much needed sleep. While Momo was in the bathroom Ren moved about in his room putting things away and creating a bit more space for his guest and then finished setting up the futon. Once he was done, Ren just sat about and tried to relax. He didn't know why he was so nervous, just that he was and it was starting to unnerve him, which just caused him to be even more nervous.

Getting fed up with sitting round with nothing to do, he got up to see if Urufu needed anything, but when he was about to open the bathroom door Urufu came out. Uru came out with a black t-shirt that appeared to be three sizes too large and blue shorts. Her hair was messy but looked good wet, in a windblown style.

Momo came out of the bathroom to ask Ren what she should do with the wet towel that she had just used. When she opened the door she came face to face with him. So she just lifted the towel as if to say, 'Where would you like this?' and tilted her head to the side to show that she was asking a non-verbal question. Ren seemed to register this and took the towel from her, Momo just smiled around the toothbrush that she had in her mouth. She went back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth.

When she came back out she didn't see Ren anywhere, so she checked the kitchen and bedroom. When she didn't see him in either place she just shrugged her shoulders and went into the bedroom and laid down on the futon and fell asleep in moments.

By the time Ren got back from running to the convenience store he walked into a quiet apartment. Heading to his room, for that's where he figured Urufu would be, he came across the sight of a sleeping puppy. Urufu was curled up in a ball with the blankets all wrapped up around her shoulders and her hair splayed out on the pillow. She had her face half hidden in the blankest that she had buried into. Ren just shook his head at the scene and went to put the snacks he bought away.

He then went about his regular routine and then headed off to bed himself. Careful not to step on the sleeping puppy on the floor, he crawled in to bed and fell asleep in ten minutes of getting under the blankets.

Back with Yamato and Kiraya who had headed off to Yamato's house, we will just skip the walking bit. (Takes too long to write and I'm feeling lazy.)

Yamato walked into his home with a slight feeling of unease, he was unsure how his father would take to having some random person spending the night, since he was never allowed to have his friends over. Turning to the ko neko that was following him, he decided to give it a bit of a heads up. "_Kiraya, my father may not take too kindly to you staying here at first. So don't worry if he says no at first."_

Kiraya looked up from where she was taking off her shoes and nodded to let him know that she heard him. She followed him threw the entry way and into the western style home. It had a large foyer with a stair case off to the left that lead to the upper floors. There was also a long hallway that leads to the kitchen and dining area. She wasn't too sure where the living room area would be in this house. It was always different in each home depending on the style and taste of the home owner.

"_So…what do you want to do?"_ Kiraya asked when Yamato came to a stop near the stairs. He seemed unsure of whether or not he should find his father now or later.

His choice was made for him when his father came walking around the corner that seemed to lead to a study off the main hallway. "_Who is this Yamato?"_ He asked when he noticed Kiraya standing just inside the entry way with tree different bags hanging around her person.

"_This is a friend, and he needs a place to stay for the night."_ Yamato said with a flat tone that Kiraya hadn't heard before. It made her worried that he would talk to his father with such a dead tone. She wondered what had caused the tension between the two of them.

"_And you didn't think to inform me of the situation. Could you have not found a suitable place to stay elsewhere?"_ He directed the last bit at Kiraya who was trying not to look to pathetic standing there.

"_No sir. I don't know anyone else."_ Kiraya started off in Japanese.

"_So you think that makes it ok for you to impose on my family?"_ He started in on Kiraya in a tone that sent shivers down her back.

"Look, I just got here TODAY! So please just let me crash here for tonight and I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow. K?" Kiraya said all in English, because she was too tired to try and translate all of that into Japanese just so they would understand her.

Yamato's father seemed rather shocked by the fact that she could speak another language other than Japanese. Once he recovered from his shock, he was about to go on another rant about how it was rude to speak in another language if the conversation was being held in another one entirely, when Yamato interrupted him before he could even start.

"_Father, he is a transfer student from America, and just transferred to school today. He said he wasn't told who he was to stay with."_ Yamato said when he noticed the shock his father was in just by hearing Kiraya speak in English. "_It would look bad if someone found out that we threw a transfer student out on the streets."_ He added on, trying to get the wheels turning in his father's head.

"_Alright he can stay for tonight, but I hope for your sake young man that the school finds a place for you by tomorrow. I will not be putting you up for another night."_ With that said he turned and walked away. Heading down the hallway, probably going back to the room that he had been in originally.

Yamato heaved a sigh of relief, he did not want to think about what would have happened if his father had said no. shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts he waved to Kiraya to get his attention and started up the stairs. He stopped when he heard a slight groan of dismay, when he turned he saw Kiraya looking at the stairs then back at his bags.

Kiraya looked up and saw that Yamato was watching her with a bemused expression on his face. "_Could you help me please?"_ Kiraya said while tilting her head and bringing her hands up in a prayer like position or a begging position of the hands (whichever one you want that would make sense for some to use when they are begging/ asking for something).

Yamato just smiled as he made his way down the stairs to pick up one of the large of the two bags and then headed back up the stairs, this time with Kiraya following him. Once they reached the top of the stairs Yamato started to point out the different rooms to Kiraya as he made his was down the right hallway. Halfway down the hall he opened the door that leads to his room. He ushered Kiraya into his room and then set her stuff down and moved to the bed to sit down.

"_So where would you like to sleep?"_ Yamato asked from his position on the bed. He was reclined back on his hands with his arms straight.

"_Um…is there somewhere I can sleep that would cause little trouble?"_ Kiraya asked trying to get comfortable in her new surroundings. She knew that she would get little to no sleep in this house. She had a hard time sleeping in new places, unless she was sleeping in a room by herself.

"_It would be easiest if you slept in here, but there is a guest room across the hall from my room that you could use."_ Yamato stated as he got off the bed to show Kiraya where the room he was talking about was. He led Kiraya across the hall into a bedroom that was slightly smaller than his room, but had a bed, a lamp, and a bedside table that she could set her things on. "_So where would you like to stay?"_

Kiraya looked around the room and noticed how cozy it seemed. She really wanted to stay in this room but she knew that if she was only going to stay for tonight then it would be better if she just shared a room with Yamato. So instead of answering with her voice she just pointed back to Yamato's room and with a nod Yamato headed down the hall.

"_Where are you going?"_ Kiraya asked, she did not want to be left alone in this house. She didn't like Yamato's dad, he seemed a little off to her and she did not want to find out how off he really was.

Yamato paused on his search for a futon when he heard the ko neko call out to him. "_Just looking for the extra futon so I have someplace to sleep."_ Was his reply to the question directed at him. Motioning for Kiraya to go back to his room he continued on his way. He returned to his room to find that Kiraya had already fallen asleep on his bed. He just smiled softly at the picture and noticed that Kiraya had fallen asleep on top of the covers. So he lifted her shoulders up and moved her around on the bed until he was able to pull the sheets out from underneath her and then place them over her.

Once he got Kiraya settled in, he went about his nightly routine and then settled in for bed himself. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered what the next day would bring. Little did he know that there was a mass of chaos headed his way.

(So I would just like to add that if you have not figured out that everyone in this fic. So far does not know that both Momo and Kiraya are girls then you should just stop reading right now. It is only going to get more confusing and complicated as I shorten names for times' sake and add in lots of fun randomness.)


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok to all of my readers I would like to say that I be sorry for not posting very often. I do have a reason for not posting though, no throwing of random objects at the author, I have two jobs as well as school full time so I have to deal with all of that. I will try to keep the posting more regular from this point on, but do expect to have periods of time where there will be no posting for a month or so due to school or otherwise. So once again thank you for dealing with me and the long wait…..so yeah here is the next chapter._

_Also I own nothing in this story except for the original characters and even then I don't own them, my friends do. Gokusen belongs to the makers of the drama, anime and manga, all characters included. _

Chapter 4, the second day

It was later the next morning that Yamaguchi-sensei walked into the classroom to find that there were some students missing. "_Good morning! Where's Ogata, Kazama and the new students?"_ she asked the class in general, hopping to get a response from someone with information that she could use.

Honjo looked up and let out a sigh as he said, "_Who knows?"_

"_Skipping class perhaps."_ Kamiya inputted from the back of the room.

"_Did anyone hear anything?"_ Yamaguchi asked convinced that if they knew something then they would tell her. For who would lie to her, I mean she is such a good teacher.

"_We haven't heard anything…"_ Ichimura stated with a confident tone, basicly saying that they were not going to tell her anything useful.

"_Like we'd tell you even if we did."_ Kuraki said with a bob of his head to show that he was serious, and a sarcastic tone of voice. This caused the rest of the class to laugh at the antics of their class mates. Yamaguchi didn't find this very amusing so she just sat back and got ready to pull information out of them by their teeth if she had too.

Momo and Ren had left Ren's place earlier that morning and had started to make their way to school when they ran into Kiraya and Yamato. Momo and Kiraya greeted each other with a wave and a quick hug between the two of them. Ren and Yamato just stood off to the side and glared at each other. A look passed between them and with a nod they headed off in a direction that was not towards the school.

Kiraya and Momo looked up from where they had been hugging a watched as the two boys walked off in a totally different direction than the school. "_Where are you going?"_ Momo asked while taking a step towards them. When she didn't get a response from either of the boys she turned to Kiraya. "Should we follow them?"

Kiraya just shrugged in response. The two girls looked back in the direction that they had been headed towards, not seeing the school they looked back at Ren and Yamato's retreating figures. "Follow?" Kiraya asked.

"Let's follow." Momo said with a nod. The two girls set off to follow the two boys that they had just met the day before. They followed the two boys until they came to a stop in a field of leaves that had fallen off of the surrounding trees. Ren and Yamato moved so that they were facing each other from across a space of three feet. They stood there looking at each other for about five minutes while Momo and Kiraya watched them trying to figure out why in the hell they were standing in the middle of a field looking at each other.

"_Let's do this."_ Yamato said as he moved to get ready to fight.

Ren just tilted his head to the side and moved into a more relaxed position. "_Time out."_

"_What?"_

"_Hey can we stop this already?"_

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I don't really care if you lead the class."_

"_It'd be meaningless unless I beat you in a fight. I can't call myself the head!"_

"_I don't really care anymore about being the lead or ruling Akadou._

"_Well then start caring!"_ Yamato shouted at Ren as he lunged at him and struck him across the face, sending him falling to the ground. Yamato followed Ren to the ground just to grab him by the collar of his shirt and say, "_Stand up! Bring it!"_

"_You ass!"_ Ren said as he stood up and started to fight back against Yamato. They threw punches back and forth trying to gain the upper hand in the fight. At one point they had even grabbed each other by their shirt fronts and were just holding on to each other.

Momo and Kiraya stood off to the side watching as the two boys started to fight over who knows what. They really didn't care so long as they didn't try to do any permanent damage. When they both kicked each other and fell to the ground, Momo had started to laugh at them but when she noticed that they were going for a weapon of sorts she moved to go stop them. She ran toward them in the field, but was beat to them by Yamaguchi who stopped them and sent their weapons to the ground, while pushing them away from each other.

"_Stop playing around!"_ Yamaguchi said once she had the boy's attention. "_A one-on-one is supposed to be bare-handed."_ She scolded them.

"_Whether bare-handed or armed, winning's all that matters in a fight. You didn't stop us yesterday, did you? So why the hell are you stopping us now?"_ Yamato yelled at Yamaguchi in frustration. He was pissed that he had yet to actually beat Ren in a fight.

Yamaguchi just looked at him like you would a child that had done something wrong but didn't understand that is was wrong. "_Because yesterday was a bare-handed!"_ she said to emphasize her point about a bare-handed fight. Then turning her head to the side she said to herself, "_The brats now a day's don't know how to fight properly. They don't understand moderation, they go overboard."_ Turning back to the group that stood before her she said, "_Listen up! When you hit someone, your own fist hurts, right? If you feel that pain you shouldn't want to hit someone for no good reason."_

"_We don't need a lecture on hitting someone! A fight is a fight in order to win!"_ Yamato retaliated in his argument for why he was right and she was wrong.

Yamaguchi tilted her head in exasperation at how Yamato was acting. "_That's not it at all."_

Just then Honjo and Kamiya came running up to them. Once they spotted their friend they called out to him. "_Yamato!"_ They came to a stop next to Momo and Kiraya who were still watching the events unfold before them.

At the same time that Honjo and Kamiya came running up, Kuraki and Ichimura also came running up but from the opposite direction. They also called out to Ren with a shout of his name, but stopped next to the girls as well. So by the time everyone had arrived Yamato and Ren were standing in front of their friends facing Yamaguchi. Behind them stood their groups but they stood on the opposite sides from the new additions; Honjo and Kamiya stood next to Momo, who stood next to Kiraya and then Ichimura and Kuraki.

Kuraki turned to the girls and asked, "_What's going on?"_

Honjo responded to the question not seeing who Kuraki was talking to. "_Don't know."_ Once Honjo had spoken they all turned to the two that had been there the longest and gave them a questioning look. The two girls just shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads to show that they didn't know either.

Yamaguchi went about getting her students attention, once she had it she went on a long speech with lots of hand movements. It was quite the lovely speech, other than the fact that it was so long winded. It went like this:

"_Alright, listen well. People can't live on their own, in order to live you need to have comrades. Real comrades are those who'll be with you when you're in the most pain. They can show their weaknesses and tears in front of you. Before you realize it they're by your side. A fight is to protect those comrades and other things that are precious to you. Fighting just for yourself is meaningless."_

As she spoke it seemed as if there were a few of the boys that were getting the message, but others were not, if anything they seemed even more upset than before. Momo and Kiraya looked at each other before they started to make weird faces at Yamaguchi during her speak. At the end Momo whispered to Kiraya, "Look it's the monologue queen!" the two just giggled to themselves the boys closest to them gave them a weird look.

Yamato was the one that took what Yamaguchi had to say the worst of the large group. "_Can it with the petty words! I can't take all this shit from you teachers!" _He yelled at Yamaguchi before he stormed off. Ren cast a glance at Yamaguchi before he as well walked off in a different direction from Yamato. The main group of friends headed off with their respective leader and left the two newbie's standing together watching as their respective groups headed off in opposite directions.

"Call you later?" Momo asked looking after Ren but turning around first and noticing that Kiraya was watching Yamato. So she offered to let her go after him but to call her later. Kiraya nodded her agreement to call later that evening. With the quiet agreement between the two they headed off after the group that they had been brought into.

As the girls sped off to their groups Yamaguchi looked after the groups with a sad face. Heaving a large sigh she went off to her old students' restaurant to get something to eat.

Yamato headed off to get rid of some steam, but as he was walking all he could hear was that stupid teacher's voice in his head. "_Fighting just for yourself is meaningless."_ Kept repeating in his head over and over again. In his frustrated state he struck out and kicked over a trash can in the middle of a tunnel that he was walking through. Stumbling a bit after delivering the kick, he bumped into someone that was walking by him. Instead of letting it go he decided that beating someone up would help a bit to relieve some of his built up frustration.

"_Watch where you walk; asshole!"_ Yamato growls at the man that was in his hands.

"_You're the one who ran into me!"_ The man replied, this just seemed to get Yamato even more pissed off.

"_Hey Yamato, just leave it." _Honjo tried to reason with his friend, but Yamato was hearing none of it.

"_Stop acting like an idiot!"_With this last word Yamato reached back and let lose a punch that he delivered into the man's gut.

Yamato didn't let up even as Honjo and Kamiya tried to get their friend to get off of the poor man that had just been walking by. When Kiraya finally showed up Yamato had just knocked the man back into the fence that was placed around the construction area under the bridge.

"_What are you doing? Yamato!"_ Kiraya cried out as she ran over to help Honjo and Kamiya. When they had finally got Yamato off of the man someone else had walked up and was standing in the entrance of the tunnel.

"_Get a grip Yamato!"_ Honjo scolded him while the three of them held him back from attacking the guy.

"_I don't want to see your face again!"_ Yamato yelled at the guy as he lay on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"_You sure seem to have lost of energy."_ Another man said interrupting Yamato from what he had been doing. The guy was standing in front of a large group of men all of them were dressed in either all black, or yellow, or a mixture of black and yellow outfits.

Momo had run to catch up with the boys as they headed off towards so place that they probably went to yesterday. As they walked by a tunnel that lead off towards another area of town Kuraki was running through ideas for what they should do.

"_There's a cute girl working at that restaurant now. Let's go there."_ Kura said as he bounced about the group.

"_Not interested!"_ Ren said as he moved off of the stairs that they had just come down.

"_Right…then let's go to karaoke. My singing will…"_ Kura was not to be deterred from having a fun time that evening. But he was interrupted by Ichimura who had looked down the tunnel when he heard fighting.

"_Hey, isn't that Yamato?"_ Ichi said which caused Ren to turn and let out a confused, "_Huh?"_

Momo turned with Kura because she was ahead of Ichi and had to walk back to where he had stopped a bit. Kura, Ren and Ichi all stood there watching as Yamato, Honjo and Kamiya were all being beaten up. When she spotted the group she started to look for her friend.

"_Where's Kiraya?"_ Momo asked interrupting their disruption on what they should do. Ren had just been standing there having an internal debate with himself. When Kura and Ichi just shrugged their shoulders, Momo went back to franticly searching the fight for her friend. The second she spotted her friend, she noticed that she didn't look to good. So she ran right at the men holding her friend up to get hit by third man.

"_Get off!"_ Momo yelled at them as she threw a punch at the face of the closest man. She didn't look up as Ren joined the fight. Only he didn't really join in the fight, he more like ran the group of men off long enough for everyone to get away. Momo grabbed Kiraya around the waist and half ran/ half carried her off after the rest of the boys.

They didn't stop running until they reached the bridge that Momo had been at the day before. As they all sat down they all let out complaints about this and that.

"_I can't run anymore!_" Ichi let out as he sat down next to Honjo.

"_We should be fine coming this far."_ Honjo panted out.

"_Man, if I run anymore I'm going to die!"_ Kuraki said as he held his sides bending over to put his head between his knees.

"_No kidding!"_ Kamiya agreed with the person sitting next to him. All the boys looked up at that moment only to realize that they were all sitting next to their opposite in the two groups. Momo and Kiraya were sitting on the same side as Yamato and Ren with their backs to Ren.

Momo turned to Kiraya and asked, "Are you alright. It didn't hurt too much did it?" She was worried about her friend. Kiraya had a low tolerance for pain that came from an outside source, as well as inside sources too but the ones that come from things not related to her body hurt worse. Kiraya just nodded her head trying to focus on something other than the pain that she had coming from her ribs and feet. She had never run so much in her life!

While Momo and Kiraya were having their moment alone, kinda. Ren asked Yamato from over his shoulder, "_Are you hurt?"_

"_Nah."_

"_I see…"_

"_I owe you one, huh?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_ Ren said ending the matter for the night. When all the boys and the two girls had recovered for the most part they decided to head off towards their homes. This is when Kiraya and Momo both let out sounds of disbelief.

"_What?"_ Ren asked in a voice that suggested that he really didn't want to know but if it would get them to stop with the noises then he would ask.

"_We forgot to get who we are supposed to be staying with from the school."_ Kiraya let out in a whining voice that showed her disbelief in their stupidity.

"_We didn't even go to school today."_ Momo added in just for the sake of pointing out the obvious. After stating their problem they both looked back at the two that had taken pitty on them the day before and pulled out the puppy dog eyes and started to beg.

The two boys looked at their friends for help but only received amused shakes of their heads in the negative. With the realization that they were stuck playing sleep over with a class mate they lowered their heads and said, "_Fine."_ At about the same time causing the two girls to do a little happy dance, and then head off toward the homes that they would be staying at. All the boys just shook their head and headed off for home themselves.

The next day Ren, Ichi, Kura and Momo where making their way across the river by jumping across the rocks that were in it.

"_Hold on! I ran so much yesterday, I'm all sore!"_ Kura complained as he held onto the back of his legs as he eased himself onto the rocks. Ren, Ichi and Momo all laughed at him while they jumped on the rocks ahead of him.

Once they were across the rocks Ren jumped down onto the actual walk way and said, "_Alright."_ Everyone else followed suit and jumped down onto the walk way. Well except for Kura he had to ease his way down from the top of the short wall.

"_Shut up…ow..ow..ow…" _Kura let out as he came down from the top of the wall.

"_Kura, you're totally out of shape."_ Ren teased as he walked backwards.

"_Ah! I can't walk anymore!"_ Kura said as he stamped his foot on the ground a waved his hands in the air.

"_Metabolic syndrome?"_ Ichi asked. Momo just giggled at the boys and their antics. It was fun to find a group that was energetic.

Kura just looked at his friends and their puppy-chan before he spread his hands and chased them into the tunnel that headed towards the main walk way towards school. Only to come to a stop when there was a group of men dressed the same as the ones from yesterday.

"_Thanks for yesterday."_ The leader said as he stepped forward from the second group of men that had shown up to cover the other way out of the tunnel. The four teens looked back and forth between the two groups as they closed in on them. Seeing that there was no way out, the four went quietly with the group of 'bees' as Momo had dubbed them earlier that morning.

One of their other class mates saw them being lead off by the large swarm of bees and hurried to the classroom to tell everyone what was going on. So he went running into the class and announced, "_Come quick! Ren's crew is being attacked by some dangerous guys!"_

"_Those bastards from yesterday!"_ Yamato growled as he sped out of the class room at a full run.

"_Hey Yamato!"_ Honjo called after his friend.

"_What should we do?"_ Kamiya asked looking over at Honjo who was still looking at the door that Yamato had disappeared through.

"_We've got to go!"_ Honjo stated as he ran out the door shortly followed by Kamiya, both sprinting to catch up with Yamato who had a head start on them.

In the hallway walking towards some of the lower levels where the head teacher and his little side-kick.

"_It's not good to scold the students for their pranks without listening to them first."_ The head teacher said when he got a nod from his side-kick he continued. "_Looking for the reason they wanted to do that. This is a teacher's work."_ As he said this he noticed Yamato, Honjo and Kamiya all running down the hall towards them. He stopped walking down the hall and started to scold them but the three boys just rushed right on by almost knocking the head teacher over in the process. When they had passed the teachers without slowing down to go around them, Head teacher Sawatori stood there and yelled at them in a wide stance pose with his head back and arms down by his side.

Kiraya was on her way back to class when she saw her boy's leave the building at a sprint. Cocking her head to the side in thought Kiraya decided that she should at least follow them and make sure they stay out of trouble. With the decision made she rushed out of the school to follow them as far as she could.

Once outside she was able to spot them down the road and hurried to catch up with them. She did not want to be left behind in an area where she doesn't know her way around. They ran for a good five minutes straight with Kiraya lagging further behind, but she stayed close enough to be able to follow them when they made turns.

As the boys came across a warehouse they heard the noise of a fight taking place. Going to the entrance they say Ren and his crew getting beat up on by an entire gang of black and yellow dressed men with pips and other weapons to go along with their fist. Kuraki and Ichimura where doing their best to take as little damage as possible while fighting back and doing the most damage they could against three or more people at once. Momo was just trying to keep herself from getting hit with one of the pips, she knew that if they hit her just right she would have permanent damage done. Ren was going on the offensive as much as he could which was more often than not in his fight, only occasionally getting knocked back and pummeled on.

By the time Yamato and his crew showed up the fact that they were outnumbered three to one had caused all of Ren's crew to be knocked to the ground. Each was surrounded by at least three if not more men who would rain blow after blow down on their prone forms with the pipes and their feet. The leader of the gang walked over to stand in front of Ren and started to talk, "_With high school brats looking down on us, we can't maintain face."_

Yamato and the others stood there for about three seconds before he protested the treatment of his friends. Yes he just called Ren and crew his friends because no matter how much he denies it, the fact remains that Ren is his friend. "_Stop it!"_

The leader turned around from the direction that he was facing to face the new comers to their little get together. When he saw who was there he said, "_What, did three of you come to save these guys?"_ His condescending tone showing how ridiculous he thought them to be if that was all the backup they brought. Just then Kiraya showed up panting and out of breath.

"_How do you do that?"_ Kiraya asked between her panting.

"_Look there's a forth but he looks tired. Maybe we should let them have a break?"_

"_Maybe give them a snack?"_

"_What are you idiots?"_ Were some of the comments that were directed towards Yamato and his group as they stood at the entrance of the wearhouse.

"_Those guys weren't involved. Keep your hands off them!"_ Yamato yelled at the group trying to seem intimidating with only three, two and a half, people to back him up.

"_Don't fuck with me. They're your comrades, right?"_ the leader said scoffing at what Yamato had to say.

"_They're not my comrades."_ Yamato tried to protect them by keeping them out of the fight.

"_Stop talking nonsense."_ The leader of the group yells back and rushes at Yamato. Yamato, Honjo and Kamiya all rush into the fight head first, while Kiraya stayed back as long as she could and only got involved when someone ran at her and she had to go into the fight to get away from him.

The fight stepped up to a new level. Ren, Momo, Kuraki, and Ichimura all had to worry about the others that had joined in the fight. Kura and Kamiya got stuck in the same area and started fighting together. The same happened with Ichi and Honjo, Ren and Yamato where fight next to each other but not together. Momo was the only one who was trying to keep someone from fighting and from getting hurt. Kiraya was not the best fighter and so she tried to stay as close to those that could protect her and do what she could to help them.

When the teens started to tire out the ones that weren't being held down went to protect the one closest to them. Kuraki went to protect Kamiya from the worst of the blows that were being rained down upon them, Honjo did the same for Ichi he even took a blow to his shoulder to protect Ichi. Ren and Yamato saw the two girls, or rather Momo doing her best to protect Kiraya and the two got pulled away from each other and were being held so that another man could get in a few punches to their bodies without them fighting back.

Ren and Yamato went over a got the girls free and then proceeded to protect them, using their own bodies as shields. Just then a figure shows up on a platform on the upper level of the warehouse. "_Cut it out."_ She yelled getting everyone's attention. The fight came to a stop, although it really wasn't much of a fight it was more of a beating for Yamato, Ren and the others. Yamaguchi jumped off of the platform and landed on the level below without a problem and just started making her way towards the group.

"_Haven't you had enough?"_ She asked once she came to a stop about ten feet from the large group of men. Momo and Kiraya sat up from underneath Ren and Yamato and looked at each other in shock. The same thought crossed their minds at the same time, 'We have a super human for a teacher!'

"_Yamaguchi…"_

"_Why's a teacher…"_ Yamato and Ren started as they were shocked that a teacher had shown up at a fight. They had spent their entire life up to this point believing that teachers wouldn't come and help them, but would blame them for things they never did. But Yamaguchi was a different teacher, she always tried to bother her students and was always following them around.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ the leader shouted out as he stepped forward to confront the intruder.

"_I'm those guys's homeroom teacher."_

"_Teacher?"_ The leader looks back at the rest of his group and they all laugh. "_Because you teachers aren't dependable, we're teaching them a lesson."_ He said as he gestured to the group behind him. The boy's were all laying on the ground watching and waiting while the two girls had sat up and were waiting for something to happen.

"_Lesson?"_ Yamaguchi asked as she took a single step forward.

"_This brat,"_ the leader pointed to Yamato. "_messed up one of my comrades."_

"_Is that true?"_ Yamaguchi asked directing the question to Yamato.

He looked up and gave her a defiant look while saying, "_Yeah."_

"_I see…I'm very sorry for that."_ Yamaguchi said while giving the leader and his gang a bow. "_As you can see, these guys are still immature. Because of that, they make mistakes and cause trouble for others. From now on, as their homeroom teacher I'm planning on teaching them right from wrong. Could you please spare those guys? Could you please return them to me?"_ she finished off her speech with a bow to show how sincere she was being.

"_I'm not releasing them. Those punks probably won't listen to you, anyway. We've got to teach them to fear us from here and now. Now, go ahead and take a hick."_ He said in response to Yamaguchi. He motioned to one of his guys to get rid of the teacher. The guy goes up to Yamaguchi and moves to grab her, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it around behind his back and he cried out in pain.

The leader turned back to the man that he had sent to get rid of the teacher only to find him on his back holding his arm. Yamaguchi started walking towards the leader and his group while taking out her pigtails and tossed her glasses off to one side out of her way. All while saying, "_It doesn't' seem like you're someone I can reason with."_

"_You're getting carried away while we're going easy on you."_ Turning to his men he said, "_Hey, get her."_ All of them rushed towards Yamaguchi, she took them out is a series of moves that were both defensive and offensive but not harmful to those receiving or giving. Once she had dealt with all of the muscle of the group she turned her attention back to the leader of the group. He was now the only thing standing in between her and her class.

"_Don't fuck with us!"_

"_You're in trouble if you think I'm just another woman. I won't hold back in order to protect my precious students."_ Yamaguchi said while the leader came at her with a pipe in hand. They exchanged blows for a while, well Yamaguchi was the only one landing blows to the leader's body and getting none in return. When she was able to knock the leader down on his butt he looked up at her.

"_You bitch!"_ He spat at her from his position on the floor of the warehouse.

"_What's wrong? You want some more?"_ Yamaguchi said as she gave him a disbelieving look that suggested that she thought that anyone who still wanted to fight her after having their ass handed to them was crazy.

"_Shit, I'll remember this!"_ the leader said as he picked himself up off the floor and ran from the warehouse with the rest of his group that was still around.

By the time Yamaguchi had turned around to address the class everyone was standing. Ren and Yamato where standing in the middle of the group with Kuraki and Kamiya holding each other up with Honjo and Ichimura doing the same on the opposite side. Momo and Kiraya were standing slightly behind Ren and Yamato respectively. Out of the entire group Kiraya was the only one that had only one scratch and one bruise, everyone else had cuts and bruises all over from getting hit with the pips and such.

Yamato looked up at Yamaguchi as she walked towards them and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "_Why are you so strong?"_

"_That's because…I want to protect what's important to me."_ Yamaguchi said as she observed the group standing in front of her. "_You guy's sure are idiots. Getting this beat up. But you're pretty admirable. You did well."_ She said with a tone of voice that spoke of fondness for them that no one had ever shown them.

"_Don't praise us."_ Honjo said as he looked away in shame for doing something wrong and getting the ok from someone to do it.

"_These guys helped us yesterday."_ Yamato said as if that was explanation enough.

"_Having a dept is annoying, you know."_ Kamiya said to help clarify what Yamato was talking about.

"_It's not like we did much to save you."_ Ren said bashfully.

"_We just all ran away together."_ Ichimura added on helpfully.

"_It wasn't cool at all."_ Kuraki said in his own way of expressing himself. Momo and Kiraya giggled at this but didn't add anything to what they were saying.

"_That's just fine. When you realized you were running. When you realized, you were together. That's just fine. That's camaraderie."_ Yamaguchi explained to the group of boys as she got funny looks from the group. Ren and Yamato just exchanged looks that were both pointed towards the other as if to say, do we really want to accept this?

Yamaguchi totally oblivious to the atmosphere in the room said, "_Hey you guys, let's go back to school."_ The group shared one last look as they headed off towards the school.

Once the boys took a single step onto the school grounds they all came to a stop and exchanged a look before they all disappeared from the teacher's sight when she had turned around. When Yamaguchi caught back up with them, she found them on the large dirt field that was their soccer field.

"_What the heck are you doing here?"_ Yamaguchi asked them as she stood in front of them trying to be stern.

"_We thought we'd give kick-the-can a try."_ Yamato said as he placed a can on the ground in front of him, which he then put his foot on. Yamaguchi just gave them a confused look as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing or hearing.

"_But,"_ Ren started, "_only once."_ He finished while holding up one finger to indicate he was serious.

"_You guys…that's a boy! Way to go, you guys!"_ Yamaguchi said as she went down the line of boys and rubbed and messed up their hair, starting with Yamato and going to Ichimura, Kamiya, Kuraki, Honjo and then Ren at the end. Momo and Kiraya stepped out of the way at the last second to avoid having Yamaguchi rub their heads.

"_Cut it out!"_ Honjo complained then gave a small smile to show that he really didn't care.

"_Alright, call everyone! The kick-the-can competition with all of 3-D! oh!"_ Yamaguchi yelled in her enthusiasm and ran off in a random direction with her fist in the air.

"What a weird teacher." Momo said to Kiraya as they stood there watching their teacher run off into the distance. "Do you think she knows no one is following her?" Momo asked as the rest of the group just stood there watching and laughing at the teacher.

"_Who knows?"_ Kiraya responded while giving a shrug of her shoulders while tilting her head to the side in observation mode.

At the other end of the group Ren and Yamato where having a conversation that was similar to what the two girls were having.

"_What a strange teacher."_ Ren commented to Yamato while tilting his head to one side in a purely contemplative movement.

"_Yeah, but she is kind of interesting."_ Yamato said, and then glanced down the line towards the sound of giggling that could be heard from the two new students. "_But then again so are those two."_

"_Um…should make for an interesting year."_ Ren responded while glancing down the line as well, he took in the two new students that were laughing with abandon and clinging to each other as they rambled on about something in English. With a sigh the boys moved on to the activity that was awaiting them once they got their class together long enough to play the game.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; and the real fun begins

It's odd to wake up every day and realize that you're not alone in the bed that you went to sleep in. It's been like this every day since the second week of my final school year. Ever since I met the transfer student Urufu, first he seemed to be a bit stand-offish and didn't want to get to know anyone. Then he turned into a lost puppy that wouldn't leave me alone and would always follow where ever I went, rather annoying at first.

The first night was interesting enough, I mean I went to go to get ready for bed and I come back into my room to find that Uru had already fallen asleep in my bed next to the wall. There was no other bedding that I could find so I was left with the option of sleeping on the floor with no covers or sharing my bed. You can guess what option I chose. It was odd to share your bed with an almost complete stranger, but luckily he stayed on his side of the bed and didn't interfere with my sleep.

It wasn't until this morning when I was waking up that something strange happened. Actually it all started the night before, Urufu had always gone to bed before me but not last night. I had beat Urufu to bed and had settled myself against the wall and left him the rest of the bed. When he came back into the room he didn't say anything he just got into the bed and rolled over so he wasn't facing me and fell asleep. I don't know when, but sometime during the night I rolled into the center of my bed and settled in for a comfortable night with nothing amiss.

But this morning when I woke up it was to find a head of hair in my face, and a warm body pressed against mine. The most shocking fact is that I had my arm around Urufu's waist and was curled around his body, that and I didn't mind waking up and having someone in my arms. It was comforting to wake up warm and comfortable next to someone, but not a guy and definitely not Urufu.

Slowly climbing out of bed, trying not to disturb my roommate I left the room to finish up my regular morning routine. Once I had come from the bathroom Uru was up and moving about, his hair was a mess strewn all over the place hanging in his face and knotted in others. With a smirk I walked back into the room and ruffled up his hair more as I walked by to get dressed and ready for school. Uru just glared and tried to flatten his hair as he left the room with a bundle of cloths in his arms. Uru always did that and blushed every time I came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Shrugging his shoulders Ren went about getting ready for school and making breakfast while waiting for his roommate to come from the bathroom fully dressed. Once Urufu made her appearance from the bathroom they had a quick breakfast and then headed out to meet up with the rest of their group.

Yamato was slowly coming out of sleep when he heard his alarm clock start its screaming. Reaching over he turned off the damn annoying thing that he used to wake up every morning. As he tried to roll over to get some more sleep he came into contact with a warm bundle in his bed. Not really caring what the bundle is he snuggled up to it and pulled the bundle onto his chest. It was when the bundle started to move and snuggle closer to him that he took the time to see what the bundle was. Looking down at the lump snuggled up against his chest he moved the blanket away from the top, and uncovered a tuft of blond and blue hair. 'What the hell?'

With a strong tug he removed the blankets that were covering the creature in his bed only to reveal his new house mate and class mate sleeping in his bed. With all of the covers removed from Vana, she started to feel cold so she reached a hand out searching for something warm, like the blankets. Instead of finding the blankets that Yamato had removed her hand landed on him and she pulled herself closer to him snuggling up to him, and then settled back into sleep.

Yamato watched as Vana searched with her hand for the blankets that he held in his hand, he had a bemused expression on his face. It quickly turned to shock when he felt the smaller body snuggle into his side. Looking down with wide eyes he took in the sleepy expression of the boy, 'no, girl. Oh god Kiraya is a girl?'

With quick movements Yamato hurriedly got out of the bed and moved away from the figure that was quickly snuggling back under the blankets. 'What the hell is going on? How can…?' he left the room in a quick rush trying to put some distance between himself and the girl in his bed so that he could think.

While Yamato was having a mental freak-out in the bathroom as he got ready for the day, Vana rolled herself out of bed. Landing on the floor she woke up with a start and bumped her head on the bed side table as she tried to sit up. Laying back on the floor holding her head she let out small whine, "Owwww…"

Looking around she noticed that she was in a room that was not hers, well the room that she would be staying in. 'how did I end up in here? I remember going to bed…and then waking up to go to the bathroom…then…? Oh I must have gone in to the wrong room. I hope Yamato doesn't think I'm some weird psycho freak that sleeps in other people's bed.' Vana went on with her inner dialogue; she was so absorbed that she missed Yamato walking back into the room in a pair of sweets with a towel hanging around his shoulders as he dried his hair.

"_What are you doing sitting on the floor?"_ Yamato asked breaking Vana from her mental debate with herself. 'There has to be away to find out if he really is a boy or a girl. Now its just a matter of how do I do it without anyone finding out?'

"_Oh…nothing. I'll just be going."_ Kiraya said as she got up in a flurry of movement and headed out of his room and across the hall to her own room.

"_We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes."_ Yamato called after Kiraya as she fled the room with a blush on her cheeks. 'Well there is score one towards being a girl.' Yamato thought to himself as he moved about getting dressed and getting his things together.

In the other room across the hall, Vana was leaning against the door trying to catch her breath. 'Oh my god, he is so… no bad vana we shall not think about his yummy chest.' Vana continued with her inner dialogue getting more and more flustered and her cheeks got redder and redder until she stood up and pushed away from the door. "Alright enough, I am going to go get dressed and not think about what just happened. I am going to pretend that never happened." With a firm nod to herself, Vana went into the connecting bathroom and got ready for the day.

Once she was ready she headed down stairs to meet up with Yamato and grab a bit to eat before they headed out to meet up with the rest of their group. The walk towards the spot that the group met at was a silent one, Yamato refused to talk to Kiraya despite her best efforts to get him to talk. After the second time trying to get him to talk to her she decided to just walk in silence, she figured he had a reason for staying quiet.

Yamato just stayed focused on getting to their destination so he could try the next part in his plan. He was so focused that he barley noticed that Kiraya had stopped trying to get him to talk to her, opting instead to go on in silence. Once they reached their meet point with his friends, the guys were waiting for them.

"_Hey, little ko neko-chan."_ Honjo said as the Kiraya and Yamato got close enough for them to hear him.

"_Yo!"_ Kamiya said as he raised his hand in greeting as they walked over to the two that were waiting for them.

"_Hey guys."_ Kiraya responded as she came up to Kamiya and Honjo with a bouncy step. Yamato just nodded his head and kept right on walking in the direction of the school.

"_So what did you do?"_ Honjo asked as he leaned closer to Kiraya to get her to spill on why Yamato was in such a bad mood.

"_I don't know what you are talking about."_ Kiraya responded, for she really didn't know what he was talking about.

"_Yamato."_ Kamiya said to clarify on what Honjo was talking about. "_He seems to be in a bad mood this morning. Know why?"_ Kamiya further explained when Kiraya gave him a confused look.

"_Um…iie. I don't know. He was like this all morning."_ Kiraya said as she watched Yamato walking in front of her, Honjo and Kamiya. She cocked her head to the side in thought, trying to figure out what was wrong the man. 'Maybe it has something to do with what happened this morning?'

Kiraya became lost in thought; Yamato had paused and turned around to wait for the other three to catch up when he noticed that Kiraya was being quiet again. The rest of the walk to the school he kept an eye on her to see if she would react to anything that was being said around her. Occasionally she would look up and laugh and add in her input but not all that often, instead she preferred to listen and be absorbed in her mind and what she was thinking about. 'I wonder what she is thinking about.' Yamato thought as he commented on how stupid Honjo was being for wanting to go on a group date with some girls from an all girls' school. Kiraya absentmindedly nodded her head and almost walked into the tree that Honjo had gone around when he was talking, if Yamato hadn't been watching her out of the corner of his eye then she probably would have walked right into the tree, as it was she just glanced up at him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her away with a shocked expression.

Kiraya looked up at him then glanced back in the direction that she had been walking and noticed the tree that she was about to walk into. Glancing back up at Yamato she said, "_Arigato gusaimusu."_ When he just nodded back and let go of her arm, she watched him walk away with a confused expression. 'Why would he help me if he is ignoring me?'

Looking up as they approached the school she saw Momo ahead and ran over to her and started to chatter away, leaving Yamato, Honjo and Kamiya to follow at a more sedated pace.

Momo looked up as she heard Kiraya yell her name, looking up she saw her just in time to grab her as Kiraya almost flew by her. "Yo! What's up chika?" Momo asked when she and Kiraya settled into a walk with the rest of the boys falling into step with them.

"_Look the ko neko has a friend."_ Honjo teased Kiraya when he had caught up. Momo just swatted at him to get him to shut up.

"_Kiraya is my ko neko-chan. And you can't have her."_ Momo said while wrapping her arms around Kiraya in a possessive gesture. Yamato smirked when he heard Urufu say, "_her"_ it just further confirmed his suspicions. 'Two for a girl and zero for a boy. Hum this should be an interesting day.'

"_Hey I gave him that nick name, so by all rights if he belongs to someone it's me!"_ Honjo retaliated with Urufu. The two of them spent the rest of the walk to the classroom fighting over who "owned" Kiraya. The rest of the group just shook their heads and laughed at them, occasionally adding in more fuel to the fire.

Once in the classroom the two girls split off from the rest of the group and sat down in their seats, while the boys all huddled around the back of the room in a circle plotting away the day. Yamaguchi came in a tried to teach the class some math, but the only ones that seemed to even be paying attention where the transfer students, and even they were only listening with half an ear.

During lunch the group headed out onto the roof to hang out and eat their lunches that they had bought at the school. Momo was eating stuffed fried noodle bread. Honjo got the same thing after he almost got curry bread. Kiraya was eating a noodle cup that she got at an conveyance store on the way to school. Kamiya was eating onigiri, the same for Kuraki. Ren was eating who knew what and no one wanted to ask what it was, it was safer that way. Yamato on the other hand had a bento that his mom made him.

"_So Yamato when are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?"_ Honjo teased his friend over his lunch.

Yamato just looked up a raised an eyebrow at him as if to say, "Sorry what was that, I didn't quite catch that." Honjo just laughed but didn't say anything more. Kuraki on the other hand…

"_Yeah Yama, when are you going to introduce us. Maybe I can convince her to make me a bento too."_ Kura said in his playful tone of voice. It was then that everyone started in on him, with the exception of Kiraya and Momo who were laughing too hard to comment and tease him.

"_Shut up."_ Yamato said as he glowered at everyone in the group and went back to eating his lunch. After he turned around that is. Everyone just laughed at his expense but then went on to tease each other about different things. Kiraya watched Yamato intently during lunch not really adding to the conversation going on around her. Momo noticed her friends' lack of talking and looked at her in concern. When she noticed the direction that she was looking she looked over at Yamato and decided that she was going to figure out what was going on.

After lunch Momo pulled Kiraya aside as they all headed back down to the classroom. "Hey, what's wrong? You aren't really acting like yourself today. Did something happen between you and Yamato?" Momo asked her when they were both alone.

"No not really. I don't know. He hasn't been talking to me since this morning." Kiraya confessed. She was confused about what was going on. Yamato was ignoring her but not at the same time. It was really confusing, and she was hoping that Momo would be able to help.

"Did you do something or did he do something that made you mad?" Momo asked trying to get as much information as possible so that she could help her friend figure out why Yamato was being such an ass.

"Well I wasn't mad at him." Kiraya said as she thought back to that morning when she woke up.

"Did something happen last night, something that you did but didn't realize that you did something that he didn't like?"

"No…but I did wake up in his bed this morning."Kiraya said, as she said it her eyes widened up and she got a look that said, "Ah ha!" with a finger pointed in the air and a light bulb lit above her head. "Oh."

"That's probably it. Did you wake up in his arms or something?" Momo asked while Kiraya had a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to figure out why he would be pitching a fit over that.

"I woke up on the floor, and bumped my head on the bed side table." She said while rubbing the spot on her head.

"Ouch. That had to hurt. You ok?"

"Yeah, fine. I just don't see how that would upset him this much though. I mean yeah having someone in your bed that wasn't there before is kind of weird, but I mean come on."

"Yeah I know. Well I don't know what to do other than going a making him talk to you and have him tell you what his problem is. Other than that I haven't got a clue." Momo said with a shrug of her shoulders to show that she was indeed lost on the subject. "Although you could ignore him and see how he takes it." She suggested after a second of thought.

Kiraya looked at her friend as if she had lost her mind, then she paused and thought about what she had said. "Alright let's give it a try, shall we?" She agreed to Momo's suggestion. With that the two girls made their way down the stairs to their classroom, where they were going to have English next.

"Oh joy. We have English next. This is going to be so much fun." Momo said with as much sarcasm as she could, while using a sickly sweet voice.

Kiraya gave her a look before laughing her head off as she went down the stairs. Momo joined in on the fun as she followed behind at a slower pace.

"Oh you know what we should do?" Momo asked with a bouncy excitement that had Kiraya smiling with held in mirth. It was hard not to laugh when Momo got this way, that and you know she is about to plan something totally ridiculous at the same time.

"Hum?" Kiraya hummed in response to Momo's question. "What?"

"We should just skip class and go into town before we have to go to cram." Momo suggested as they neared the classroom. They were close enough that they could hear the voices of their classmates and a few of the stragglers were even in the hall.

"You want to skip? Why?" Kiraya asked she was confused they never skipped, ever. "We never skip. Why do you want to start now?" she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Well, I was thinking that there really isn't much that the English teacher can teach us. You know because we speak English fluently and we can write college level essays in English. So why waste time sitting in a class that will teach us nothing if we could be doing something fun instead." Momo explained as she threw her arm around Kiraya's shoulders as she headed into the classroom to gather their stuff so they could leave.

"I guess that makes since." Kiraya responded as she finished packing her stuff up in her bag. "So what are we going to be doing then?" She asked the master mind of the plan to skip as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Well I was thinking we could go get something to munch on and then maybe go see a movie or just wander around for a few hours." Momo said as she also slung her bag over her shoulder and then turned to head out the door.

"_Where do you two think you are going?"_ their English teacher asked as he walked in through the door they were about to use to leave.

"_Out_." Momo replied as if he had no reason to question where they were going. She also replied in English so it took the teacher a second to process what she had said.

"_What do you mean out?"_ He asked in an undignified tone of voice. Apparently our two girls had affined the poor teacher, awww.

"Out as in; outside, not here, away from you. Take your pick, I don't care but we are leaving so deal." Momo said in English as she headed for the door with Kiraya following behind. The two headed out the door without a second look back. If they had glanced back they would have seen an entire class with their mouths open in shock as they watched the two leave.

A few minutes after Kiraya and Momo had left Yamato and Ren came in followed by Honjo, Kamiya, Kuraki and Ichimura. They all came up short when they noticed that the class was completely silent and was looking in their direction.

"_What?"_ Honjo asked being the first to break the silence in the room. He was a bit unnerved with the fact that the entire class was staring at their group.

"_We're not that late are we_?" Kura asked looking at his watch to see that they were only five minutes late. Not that they really cared but it was odd for the class to actually be quiet.

"_No, but you should have seen it."_ A random classmate called out from his position in the classroom.

"_Yeah, those two totally told him off."_ Another piped in from the far side of the room.

"_What are you talking about?" _Ren asked. It was hard to figure out what they were talking about when no one would spit out the full story.

"_The new students, they told off the English teacher in English. It was hilarious. You should have seen his face."_ The fist classmate to speak up clarified as the class bust into a roar of sound. Yamato looked over at Ren and shared a look with him. Getting a nod in return they turned around and headed back out of the classroom.

"_Where do you think they went?"_ Ichi asked everyone in general, not really directing the question at anyone.

"_Who knows."_ Honjo and Kura said at the same time. Looking over at Ren and Yamato when they both came to a stop, they waited to see what they two would say, or better yet do.

"_You want to?"_ Ren asked Yamato without really saying what they were going to do.

"_Ah."_ Yamato said with a nod towards Ren. Who nodded back and then the two of them headed out without really saying what they were up to.

"_Ah, Ren wait up."_ Kura said as he and the rest of the group ran to catch up with them. The boys left the school grounds to go and search for the two lost sheep in their herd, but if they had stayed on the school grounds for a second longer then they would have seen the two girls leave. As it was the boys left before the girls had even made it out of the building, so everyplace that they went to the girls weren't at. It wouldn't be until later that evening that the boys would come across the girls leaving a cram school.

"That class is such a joke. We should skip every day so that we can get more time with the teacher." Momo said as she walked out of the building backwards talking to Kiraya.

"Well not every day_."_ Kiraya said trying to be the voice of reason even if she did agree with her friend. "Do you remember when the girls are supposed to be coming over?"

"No, I don't but it should be soon right?" Momo said as she paused on her way out the door. Glancing up when she heard some laughter coming from inside to see if she was going to have to hold the door open or not, she saw two boys that were taller than the rest and were wearing a uniform that had a grey blazer with a yellow shirt with a black tie and pants. "I really don't like them." Momo complained from her position by the door.

"Don't like who?" Kiraya said as she glanced back at Momo when she let go of the door and moved out of the way. She glanced up to see where Momo was looking and spotted the boys in question. "Oh the new guys?"

"_Um."_ Momo responded then tilting her head to the side she continued. "I don't know why, they just rub me the wrong way. You know?" she finished as she turned to face Kiraya.

Kiraya just nodded her head she had also got a bad feeling from the two boys when they had joined them in their study session. Standing up she motioned to Momo that they should get going when she ran into someone as she turned around. "_Ow._"

"_Watch where you're going, bastard."_ Honjo said as he got bumped into by someone who obviously wasn't paying enough attention to see that he was walking backwards.

"_Sorry._" Kiraya said as she moved to get out of his way but then stopped and looked up at him. "_Honjo?_" she asked. When he turned around to see who was calling him, Kiraya got mad that he would be so rude to her or to anyone for that matter. She was going to yell at him but Momo beat her to the punch.

"_Damn it Honjo, you should watch where you are going instead of walking around backwards. Idiot!"_ Momo said as she smacked him on the arm with an open hand so as not to cause a lot of pain but to help get her point across. "_And be nice to Kiraya she might get mad at you. Scary!" _She added on and pretended to be scared of her friend as she hid behind Kura when Kiraya said her name in exasperation. Looking at Kiraya from behind her hiding spot she gave her friend a smile and a two finger wave.

Kiraya just rolled her eyes at her friends' antics. Looking over the group that stood in front of her, she cocked her head to the side and asked, "_What_ _are you guys doing here?"_

"_Well we were looking for you two, but then we decided to go to Karaoke." _Kuraki said as he bounced around getting overall excited at the prospect of singing.

"So weird." Momo said as she gave him a confused look as well as a shake of her head to go along with it. Ren being the closest to her heard her English and raised an eyebrow at her in question of what she had said. But Momo didn't respond to the look so he figured she either didn't see it or chose not to acknowledge it, either way their group headed out.

As they headed away from the cram school going towards one of the karaoke bars to get Kuraki to shut up, somehow he was able to drag Honjo into the fight to go karaoke. Their group came across a group of students that were also leaving the same building that their tow lost members came out of and they created a hole just big enough for a few of the students to slip through while others went around.

"_Wow, there are students studying this late_?_"_ Honjo said in an awed voice that showed how often he had come across something like a cram school, which wasn't very often.

"_Yeah, there is. Kiraya and I go to get caught up in Japanese."_ Momo informed him as she walked backwards in front of the group. Not looking where she was going Momo walked right into one of the boys leaving the cram school, she was being distracted by Kiraya who was waving her arms at her.

Kiraya waved her arms at Momo to get her to turn around to see that she was about to run into someone. Momo not only didn't turn around but she gave Kiraya a look that made her feel like an idiot waving her arms around. When Momo ran into someone she turned her head and looked up at who it was.

Seeing that it was one of the boys from the cram class that she was in, she turned her star back on to Kiraya and gave her a look that spoke volumes. "What the hell?" She said while cocking her eyebrow to Kiraya.

"I tried to tell you." Was all that Kiraya said in response to the look of betrayal she was getting from Momo.

"Oh yeah, cuz flapping your arms around is warning me I'm about to run into someone." Momo said with arm flapping movement to go along with her sarcastic tone. Hearing a chuckle coming from behind her, Momo remembered who she was standing in front of and moved away from the annoying person. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going_."_

"I can see that." The man-boy replied in a smug tone that just grated on Momo's nerves. "I won't press charges if you let me buy you dinner." He continued on in a sultry voice with a heavy New York accent.

"_Um…yeah let me think about that…No!" Momo said to his kind and oh so generous offer. Looking over her shoulder she motioned to Kiraya and the rest of the group to start heading out and ignore the guy trying to_ hit on her.

"_Is this punk bothering you puppy-chan."_ Honjo asked as he came up beside her while looking the New Yorker up and down.

"_Iie. He's nothing, don't worry about it."_ Momo responded when Kiraya gave her a look that said, 'don't cause any more trouble today.'

The guy narrowed his eyes at her as she walked by him, giving him the cold shoulder and heading on her way with her friends. The group of Akadou students headed off to spend the rest of their day hanging out and doing the things that they regularly do on their off time. Momo and Kiraya cast one last glance back at the two new transfer students, their eyes connected for a half second. The second their eyes connected with the boys' eyes both girls got a shiver up their spines.

The boy that Momo had run into stood there watching as she walked away from him and headed off with the group of guys. He turned his dark brown head in the direction of his friend but turned back to the group that was leaving when he felt eyes upon him. Looking over his eyes connected with Momo's and he gave a smirk at her before she was able to turn away.

"_Did you run into that annoying girl again?" His friend asked as he came to a stop next to him and looked_ down in the direction that he was looking. His friend was tall reaching an even six foot, with sun bleached blond hair that had a shaggy cut to it. He was built like the stereotypical jock, with strong broad shoulders and a slim and trim body that comes from lifting weights at a constant rate.

"Yeah I did Ken. Well more like she ran into me." He responded with a smug look on his acrostic face.

"What has you looking so smug, Justin?" Ken asked his friend when he turned back to talk to him, after watching the two girls walk away from them. "What are you planning?" He asked when Justin didn't immediately respond to his first question.

"_Something fun_." Justin responded when he turned back to his friend. _"Let's get going we don't want to keep our hosts waiting." _He said as he walked past Ken without answering either of his questions. But one thing was for sure, it was going to be an interesting year.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N ok just wanted to get a little time in here before y'all took a look see at what i have for you next. ^^ so yeah i would love to hear any comments and idea's that you may or may not have for me as well as anything else you guys might come up with.

also i do not own gokusen the manga, anime, or t.v. shows or anything else related to it! enjoy ^^!

Chapter 6, The Next day

The groups met up on their way to school at a bridge and then were making their way to class walking along the river. Kamiya and Kuraki were walking together, next to Kura was Ren and Yamato followed by Honjo and Ichimura with Momo and Kiraya walking next to those two. They were stretched out across the length of the walk way in a straight line.

"Ah, I'm feeling lazy today_."_ Honjo said as he stretched his arms up into the air in a move to rid himself of his fatigue.

"Should we skip_?"_ Ren asked the group in general looking both ways up and down the line.

"Yeah, lets!" Kuraki said as he jumped up for joy at the prospect of not going to school.

"You guys are so lazy_."_Kiraya imputed from her end of the line.

"Shut up and let them have their fun, Kiraya_."_ Momo said with a short laugh at the look that she received from Kiraya in return for telling her to shut up.

"Let's go to karaoke_!"_ Kura said as he bounded his way down the road.

"Karaoke again?" Ren half whined to Kura as they had just gone to karaoke yesterday and the day before that, and the day before that. When Ren started to whine everyone else laughed at him.

"Wouldn't that be a waste_?"_ a voice said from behind the group. More like directly behind Ren and Yamato, so the two of them whipped around to see if they could find the person responsible for the voice.

"Huh? Who said that_?"_ Ren said as he looked around for anyone who might be hiding nearby.

"I didn't hear anything." Yamato said as he looked at Ren to make sure that he was alright. If Ren was starting to hear random voices then, it wasn't looking too good for him.

"Who was it_?"_ Ren said having caught the attention of their entire group so they were all facing in the same direction. While they were distracted their teacher Yamaguchi showed up behind them and reached out and started rubbing Yamato and Ren's heads while she greeted them.

"Good morning you guys_!"_

"What the heck_?"_ the all said as they moved away from Yamaguchi in their shocked surprise. Ren and Yamato ended up huddling up with their boys on either side of them in an attempt to get away from the insane teacher.

"I'm going to deck you_."_ Kamiya said in retaliation for scaring him.

"Not going to class on such a perfect day for studying. How could you plead before the Sun God?" Yamaguchi said in a dead serious tone, and then smiled after wards.

"Huh_?"_ everyone said at the same time in confusion of what she was talking about. Momo and Kiraya were both really confused because they had never heard of the Sun God before.

"You guys seem to be getting on great. I love it_!"_ Yamaguchi said with a large grin on her face.

"What is that? Do you have a problem_?"_ Kuraki asked as he got relatively defensive about his relationship with his friends.

"Of course, I have no problem! Isn't getting a long a beautiful thing_?"_ Yamaguchi said as she turned away from the group of boys and started off into a world all of her own. Momo cocked her head to the side looking at Yamaguchi in confusion when she went off into la-la-land.

"Baka_." _Yamato said as he walked past the teacher with everyone else in tow behind him.

"Ah, I want to eat some takoyaki_."_ Kura said in a whinny voice that had everyone laughing.

"I just said we should have yakiniku." Honjo complained to Kura who just gave him a look of 'hell no'.

"Okay, then let's have yakiniku_."_ Ichi said trying to be the voice of reason, that and he didn't want to have takoyaki two days in a row.

"Alright, yakiniku it is! I'm ready for some yakiniku_!"_ Honjo said as he pumped his fist in the air to show how excited he was to eat something that he chose, finally.

"Woo!" Yamaguchi said as she ran between Ren and Yamato breaking their line in half. Turning around she said to them, "Don't be late! Your beloved beautiful teacher is waiting for you!" with that the boys watched as Yamaguchi ran off towards school.

"Beloved?_"_ Ren repeated in confusion.

"Beautiful teacher?" Yamato repeated.

"Who?_"_ Everyone else coursed together while they watched her get smaller the further away she got from the stationary students that were left behind. Sharing a look with everyone that was standing there they all headed off to the school, the idea of skipping not crossing their minds again that morning.

By the time they had gotten to class there were posters all over the room and everyone was talking about them but not really willing to go and read them. So instead of satisfying their curiosity they settled into do what they normally did in the morning, which was to goof off and do their own thing.

When the bell rang to signal the start of class Yamaguchi walked into the room with a head band on and a stack of sports books in her arms. Most of the class spared her a glance to see what she was up to, but didn't really bother to pay attention till she started to speak.

"About next week's sports competition…Because there aren't that many of us in the class, let's only aim at winning the rugby competition. I call it, Yankumi and 3-D's Win-at-Rugby Operation! Yay!_"_ Yankumi said as she pointed to the board behind her to refer to the sign that was covering most of the black board. She seemed to be the only one fired up about the competition, for the class was giving her looks ranging from confusion to those that suggested that they thought she was mad, insane.

Momo and Kiraya were sitting in the back of the room with the rest of their gang that they had started to hang out with. The boys in the group were either shaking their heads at Yankumi or were giving her weird looks, in Ren case he was giving her both. Momo was sitting there not really paying attention; she was more focused on Yamato trying to figure out what his problem was with Kiraya. For Kiraya had come to school today the same she did yesterday, quieter than usual and not all that talkative, signifying that she was in a bad mood or that there was something wrong. Yamato sensing eyes on him turned and noticed that Urufu was watching him, giving Uru a questioning look and getting a knowing smile in return he turned his attention back to what was happening in the class when Kura started to talk.

"By the way, what does Yankumi mean_?"_ Kura asked hoping to have the question that was on almost everyone's mind answered.

"That's my nickname. Don't hold back, and call me that_."_ Yankumi said with great enthusiasm for the gift that she was giving in her first year teaching.

"What?_"_ Everyone in the class said at the same time, most not really caring what the teacher said unless the leaders went along with it went back to what they had been doing when they walked into class that morning.

"We're late getting started, but we can catch up. It's time for us to be united and aim for victory! Oh!" Yankumi went on as if the class wasn't ignoring her, but when no one did the 'Oh!' and raised fist in the air she turned to them and asked. "Hey, did you hear what I said_?"_

"It's a pain_."_ Yamato informed her but didn't elaborate on what he meant.

"Huh?_"_ Yankumi said when she didn't understand what Yamato was talking about.

"The sports competition doesn't matter_."_ Ichi added on in hopes that she would catch on and get the point that they really didn't care for the school competitions.

"It does matter. If it helps the class' come together as one!" Yankumi said in a confused voice, she didn't seem to understand how the boy's could not want to come together and participate in the competition to improve their team work, I mean really who wouldn't? (A/N if you couldn't get the sarcasm in that well then you're a lost cause, because I do that a lot in my writing. Subtitle sarcasm.)

"It doesn't matter if we do_." _Ren said from his seat in the back of the room.

"Even if we participated, there's no way we'd win_."_ Kuraki said furthering the bad mood of the class in their attempts to explain to Yankumi that they aren't good at sports.

"You know, it's a waste of time_."_ Kamiya sighed as he examined his nails in an attempt to look board with the conversation.

"In this case, it's not about the result. It's about everyone working together." Yankumi said in exasperation, 'I mean how difficult is it for them to get that they need to come together or they will never graduate and have good lives?'

"It's not the Olympics_."_ A random student shouted out from the left side of the room from where Yamato was sitting.

"Rugby's sweaty, right_?"_ Honjo asked as he plugged his nose and waved a hand in front of his face, the rest of the class followed suit not a second later.

"What are you saying? Rugby is a manly sport! Right, Ohira_?"_ Yankumi said getting tired of arguing over the idea of playing the game. So she turned to the boy on the right side of the room who happened to be holding a rugby ball at the time. Said boy looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders in response to her question.

"This is fashion_."_ Ohira said to Yankumi and shrugged his shoulders as if the idea of using a ball as a fashion statement was a common thing.

"Huh?_"_ Yankumi said while raising an eyebrow in confusion as to what the boy was talking about.

"We'd probably lose for too many fouls anywa_y."_ Ichi stated the fact that was on all of the boys minds. They knew the referees wouldn't play fair and would make them seem as if they were really rule breakers.

"Anyway... anyway... how can you young people be so apathetic? You'll never know unless you try and see_!"_ Yankumi said with her hands on her hips as if she were speaking with small children. She turned away from the boys and moved back to stand behind the podium and then turned back to address them. "Anyway! We're starting practice today_!"_ she said as if that ended the conversation and they would not be allowed to talk back to her.

"Rugby is a sport where everyone steals and passes a single ball, while running for the goal. It's a passionate sport. _One for all, all for one_!_" _Yankumi started to lecture later that day while reading from one of the many books in front of her.

"_It's 'All for one, and one for all_.'" Momo said to Kiraya who nodded her head and then they both struck a pose as if they were real musketeers. Then looking at each other they brook out laughing and ended up catching the attention of most of the class and Yankumi.

"What was that_?"_ Yankumi asked once she notice that the two transfer students were laughing, but at what she wasn't sure.

"The quote you said it wrong_."_ Kiraya said in between laughs, Momo was still laughing too hard for her to respond to anything that may have been asked of her.

"It's '_All for one, and one for all'_." Momo quoted from the movie while striking the ridiculous pose once again with Kiraya in tow. They had their arms up and finger pointed and touching as if their arms were swords. Then they fell on each other and started to laugh once again with the rest of the class joining in on the fun as well.

The class gave Yankumi little of their attention, so when she went to the field to start the practice that she was talking about earlier she went alone and no one from the class showed up. Momo and Kiraya went to hang out with the group of boys that they got used to hanging out with. And they ended up in front of the Momo Academe tennis court with Ren, Ichi, Kamiya, Kuraki, and Honjo all glued to the fence watching the girls' practice, while Yamato stood with his back towards them pretending they didn't exist and the girls stood back and watched the five boys' make fools of them.

"A sports competition without girls is meaningless_!"_ Ren whined as he watched on with his face pressed against the fence. He received a round of 'Yeah' for a reply from the other four boys who were also sitting in front of the fence.

"I want half the class to be girls_."_ Ichi said after Ren and got the same response from the rest of the boys.

"Two-thirds girls wouldn't be bad either_!" _Kamiya said and everyone but Yamato and the two girls replied with an enthusiastic, "Yeah, yeah!"with nodes of their heads.

"Three-thirds would be good, too_!"_ Kuraki said and got nodes from the boys surrounding him.

Yamato who was standing with his back to the rest of the group of boy's, not including Momo and Kiraya, glanced back only to roll his eyes at the stupidity of the group. He then proceeded to point out that Kura's statement was a little off with the sarcastic comment of, "That'd just be a girl's school."

The others not paying attention to him kept going on with their observation of the Momo High girl's as they practiced tennis. "Why is our school only guys!" Honjo yelled after a few more seconds of observation.

"_Please tell me they really aren't that stupid."_ Momo said to Kiraya as she stood off to the side watching the spectacle that the five boys were making. She had a slight tilt to her head as she watched the boys wave their hands at the girl's when they turned at Honjo's loud statement.

"_You know I think they really are…at least right now, anyway."_ Kiraya replied after the boys started to chase down the stray ball that one of the Momo high girls had knocked over the fence. Urufu just raised an eyebrow at the boys and "hummed" in answer to Kiraya's statement. Looking up she noticed that the High school girls had started to back away slowly.

"They're from Akadou Academy." A random girl in the group of Momo high girls said. They had all started to back away from the fence when the boys started to fight over the ball.

"Shouldn't we call the teacher?" Another girl said, looking at the girl that had first spoken.

"No, they'd get back at us." A third girl said all the while keeping both her eyes on the boys to see if they would do something insane, like trying to jump the fence, which of course they did, once the boys noticed that the girls were starting to leave.

So they rushed at the fence, only to stop half way up the fence and hung on to it like a bunch of monkeys and yelled at the girls trying to get them to come back. When all the yelling really did was make the girls leave all that much faster. Momo and Kiraya were standing in the background laughing and shaking their heads at the boy's antics.

As the boys turned around to face the three that weren't on the fence they let out at large moan of frustration at the fact that the girls had left. "What's with them?" Kuraki asked as the group started to walk away from the fence.

With a shrug Ichi let out a sigh and said, "Let's go." He nodded his head in the opposite direction of the school behind them. The group agrees and starts to walk away as one when Kuraki, who happened to have won the tennis ball, throws the ball back towards the tennis courts only to have it bounce off the fence. Then the ball flies around bouncing off of trees and the fence a second time only to end up hitting an innocent bystander after the boys had ducked out of the way of the flying projectile. The first to duck out of the way was Honjo, who was at the back of the group, then Kuraki, Ichi, Kamiya, Ren and finally Yamato, who was the one standing furthest from the fence and had to drop to the ground to avoid getting knocked upside the head.

Momo and Kiraya were standing off to the side watching as the ball almost takes off the boys heads as it flew in their direction, luckily the two girls were standing off to the side next to a tree when the ball decided to go after people. They watched as the ball barley missed Yamato's head and instead beaned a man on his bike in the side of the head.

The entire group stops what they are doing then they hear someone fall over with a loud thump and the resounding "Ow" that followed. With a quick look around at all the other astonished faces, Kamiya gives the quick suggestion, "Let's run!" and the group takes off like a shot, and were gone before the pedestrian could get up.

"I think we can stop now." Momo said as she came to a stop trying to catch her breath. "_God I hate running!"_

Vana just nodded her head in agreement as she too tried to catch her breath after their little run. The guys ran on for a few minutes not realizing that they had left two members of their group behind, seeing as they didn't hear Momo's comment to stop. By the time that the boys realized that they were missing some bodies in their group of exhausted collapse it was dark and they had basically ran into their favorite hangout before collapsing.

"_Oi!_" Momo called out to the retreating backs of their group of friends as they were left behind. "_Dude what the hell?"_ She asked in bewilderment as she stood up to try to work off the cramp in her side that she got from running.

"_What?_" Vana asked from her laying position on the ground where she had collapsed a few seconds earlier.

"_Come on get up. We got to catch up_." Momo said as she started to drag Vana from her position on the ground. "_If we don't hurry up those butt faces are going to leave us behind_." Momo continued as she finally got Vana to her feet and started off in the direction that she had last seen them go.

"_Momo there's no way we are going to catch up to them_." Vana said once they started to get into the forks that appeared along the path that they were following. "_Can we take a break my side is killing me and I can't breathe." _

Looking back at her friend whom she had been dragging along behind her for the last ten minutes Momo noticed that Vana was holding her side while trying to take deep breaths and her face was really red. Giving Vana a nod, Momo dragged her over to a bench before letting go, to make sure that Vana wouldn't collapse the second that she let go.

"_You going to be ok_?" Momo asked Vana after she had started to gain some normal color to her face.

"_Yeah._" Was Vana's breathless reply. Momo let out a sigh as she realized that they would have to play it smart and figure out where the boys had run off to, and try to avoid getting in trouble in the process.

"_So where do you think they went_?" Momo asked finally once the two had fully caught their breaths and were sitting on the bench. Vana cast a glance at Momo and gave forlorn shrug and a shake of her head. "_Yep me too_." Momo said as she looked down the multiple paths that they had to choose from.

Later that night the boys are wondering around in the town at night trying to decide on what they are going to do now that they have forgotten about the situation that they had earlier (aka the hitting someone else with a ball in the head).

"Where should we go next?" Kura asked as he jumped up and down in front of the group.

Kamiya responded with a nodding head to the rest of the group, "Shall we go to our usual place?"

"Umm, let's go!" Ren responded with an enthusiastic fist pump. As the group made there way towards the front door of a cram school as some of the students were starting to leave.

"Wow, these guys were studying until now?" Honjo asked in awe towards the other students dedication to studying.

As the students walk by the group says a few different types of encouraging comments to the students as they walk by. Ichi hangs back a little ways with a dejected expression on his face. One student in particular walks a little to close to Ichi and bumps him in the shoulder, as he couldn't see for the book in his face.

"Hey man, that hurt!" Ichi said in an intimidating voice that was used mainly to get people to give him what he wants.

"I'm sorry." the student says as he turns around and lowers the book so he can see the face of the person he ran into.

Ichi changes his facial expression from on of anger to surprise as he recognizes the face of the student. "Takasugi?" he asks, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Ichimura?" Takasugi responds with a surprised expression on his face and disbelief in his voice.

"Man its been a long time." Ichi says with a slight laugh in his voice, hopping that his friend from his old school would recognize him.

Takasugi just gives Ichi a blank look and then proceeds to walk away from him with a quick, "See ya." Without a glance back at Ichi who is looking after and old classmate with a look of dejection and hurt, Takasugi rejoins with his classmates from the cram school and says , "Sorry."

One of the boys that Takasugi grouped back up with asks," What, do you know someone form Akadou Academy?" in a disdainful voice that speaks of the anatomist towards the students of Akadou.

"No. I don't know that guy." Takasugi replies as the group walks away down the street.

As the group started to walk away from our unlikely hero's (A/N and yes if you can figure it out that was once again sarcasm) Momo and Kiraya come running up through the group causing them to split in half.

"_Coming though! Move aside please!"_ Momo shuts in English as she leads the way through the crowd of students. As she passes by Takasugi she bumps into him and keeps going with a quick, "_Sorry!_" over her shoulder as an apology. Continuing on as if he wasn't there Momo and Kiraya reach their group and Momo smacks the two leaders upside the head with a loud, "_What the hell! Dude you don't leave a man behind when running away from the enemy! And what do you do? Hmmm? You leave two men behind rather than just one!" _Momo rants at Ren as he just stares at her in confusion since he doesn't quite know what she is saying to him. That and he is a bit afraid to interrupt her when she is on a roll. "What do you have to say for your selves?" Momo finished her rant in Japanese much to the confusion of the boys.

"Ummm." Ren starts, but doesn't finish since he's not to sure how to explain that they didn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"Momo they didn't understand you. You know that right?" Kiraya asks for the boys since they all had taken a step back from her while she had been ranting.

"What do you mean that they didn't understand me?" Momo asked, when Vana just gave her a look that said, 'think about it dummy." Momo got an "Oh…oops." look on her face then she turned sheepish as she turned to face the boys, "Sorry guys, I don't notice when I slip into English sometimes." Momo says with a slight laugh to the end of her sentence.

"_Hey!"_ A strong voice yelled out from the group of students leaving the building, they were wearing the same uniforms as Takasugi's and were making their way down the street towards the first group of students that left. Two boys who were taller than the rest of the students broke away and made their way towards Momo and Vana . "_Why weren't you in class?"_ the six foot foreigner asked as he came stomping over to were the two girls stood, his gaze focused mainly on Momo.

"_What's it too y'ah?"_ Momo asked in a defensive tone. "_What do you want Justin? I don't remember making you my watcher or anything."_ She continued in a condescending tone as she turned to face the man-boy who was talking to her, or rather yelling at her.

"_No? Well then just leave me alone and go away and hangout with your little friends over there."_ she said waving her hand in the general direction down the street that Takasugi and his group had headed.

"_I'm not going anywhere till you tell me where you were and why you weren't in class tonight." _He said with his arms crossed over his chest. "_Your not taking on some of the traits of your little friends over there are you?"_ he said with a cocky smile as the boys behind her started to get restless about the conversation that the two were having.

"_Justin lets just go. No need to spend more time talking to this annoying girl than necessary."_ Justin's friend, who had been standing off to the side till this point in the conversation, said to try and defuse the situation. "_Besides we need to head out anyways got things to do."_ he added with a sly smile to his friend.

With a nod of his head, Justin turned and started to follow his friend down the road to catch up with the group that was waiting about two blocks down. Turning just before he left ear shot he called back to Momo," This isn't over with yet. I will be talking to you again about this." With a final smirk he turned and crossed the street and continued on as if nothing had happened.

"_What the fuck, _we'll continue this conversation later."Momo mimic the man-boy as he walked away. "_yeah right you prick!" _Momo yelled after him once she had gotten over the shock. "_The nerve of that guy, did you see him?" _Momo said as she turned to Vana in an irritated mood.

"Yes, we all saw the jerk-off talking to you. _And no I can't believe the nerve of that guy but what can you do?"_ Vana said reasonably with a shrug of her shoulders.

"_I can knee him in the balls next time he gets the bright idea to tell me what to do."_ Momo said with a vengeful smirk on her face.

"Yeah well you can do that later, now its time for karaoke!" Vana said in hopes of distracting the rest of the group away from the confrontation that had happened. Low and behold, it actually worked and the boys were back on the karaoke train of thought.


End file.
